Forgotten
by Mrs.RobertPattinson
Summary: 3rd installment to Prom Night! Life has pretty much gone down the drain. My life is totally screwed up. Edward and I had dreamed of getting married and having a family and living happily ever after. What is bella in for this time around? R&R please!
1. I Still Need Edward

**Chapter 1**

Two years. It's been two years since I saw him. Edward. Two years of having this huge hole in my chest that never seems to heal. I feel like any day now I might just fall apart. I've felt like that every single day since he left. I ache. Everywhere. Every fiber in me aches for him to come back and be near me.  
To at least see him one last time. To hold him in my arms every night. To hear his voice, his laugh. To see his topaz eyes staring back at me. But it never came. It never happened. It was just a lost hope that I somehow carried with me as a burden.

How do you go on without seeing the love of your life every day? How do you find the strength to get up in the morning? How do you have the courage to step out into the world without him? An answer that is simple for me but not for most.

I have Carlie. My daughter. She's two now and has never heard or seen her father in person. She has dark brown eyes like me with long big bronze-brown curls that bounce when she moves. It's hard to look at her too long.

She has so much of Edward in her that it hurts. I almost have to hold myself together in front of her. But I don't. If she ever saw me like that she'd probably freak out. Although I know that Carlie is my world…I still need Edward. She may be able to hold me now but I won't be able to stay in one piece for long.

He didn't leave for his own benefit of course. On the day I found out I was pregnant Edward got a call from his boss telling him he had to leave L.A. for an important investigation. Edward wanted to refuse but if he didn't go through with it he'd get fired and I had just quit my job that day.

Why did I quit? You try dealing with vengeful ghosts like James that want to kill you because you're taking too long to solve a relative's case. Truth is I got tired of the job. I'll go back to it sooner or later…but the time still hasn't come yet. I _do_ have a child to raise.

Edward left to support me and Carlie. He couldn't and can't tell me a thing about the investigation. He can't even tell me where he's at. I only get one call a year from him and it only lasts three minutes. It's not long enough. It's not the same as seeing and hearing him in person. What do you say to someone on the phone that you haven't seen in two years?

He had no clue how Carlie looks and that she belongs to him. He never seemed to want to talk about that when he had a chance to call me. I moved back to our old house in Forks once he left. I needed someone to help me through my pregnancy. My mother had moved into Charlie's house. Apparently he left it to her in his will. That surprised both of us since they were divorced.

My mom and Carlisle helped a lot through the whole thing. We had actually developed a relationship because of the pregnancy…Carlisle and I that is. As for Will…I heard he got married to Angela a year ago. I was invited but I didn't show up.

I didn't want to ruin her happy day. Melissa has been gone ever since Edward left. Ever since I quit my job. I haven't seen a ghost since then either. Maybe this ghost thing was a career path after all. Andy and the rest of the crew grew distant once I moved away. I never called or visited and neither did they.

Life has pretty much gone down the drain. The only good thing I have in my life right now is Carlie. I act as happy as I can with her. She does make me happy don't get me wrong but deep down under the surface I'm wishing that Edward was there. That he could be helping me raise Carlie like it's supposed to be.

My life is totally screwed up. Edward and I had dreamed of getting married and having a family and living happily ever after. We never got married…we have a family but he's not here now. He wasn't there for any of the pregnancy.

My daughter has no connection with her father other than the same blood. She's seen pictures of him because I've shown her but she's never heard his voice or seen him in person. Does that sound like a good relationship to you?

I didn't think so. I sighed as I gently finished putting Carlie's pajamas on in her room. "Mama?" she asked in her small baby voice.

I smiled down at her, "Yeah sweetie?"

"Can I see daddy's picture before we go to sleep?" she had a small lisp but it just made her more adorable.

"Sure," I told her as I lifted her up in my arms and placed her against my hip. She loved staring at his picture. I suppose that was her way of bonding with him.

I had slept alone for the first year she was born. I would fall asleep to the radio on just because I couldn't fall asleep. My body was too aware of the fact that Edward was missing. I still go to sleep with the radio on even though I sleep with Carlie now.

She sleeps in my room. My bed is completely huge and has room for three grown people so we had plenty of room. I gently placed her on the bed and kissed her forehead as I walked over to my nightstand and opened the top drawer. I gently took the picture of Edward out.

He was alone and smiling in this picture. It made me smile. I sat on my side of the bed and waited for her to crawl under the covers before I handed her the picture. She gently took it from me and gazed at it.

"Can I sleep with it tonight?" she asked.

I got under the covers and smiled at her once I was lying down, "Of course sweetie."

She smiled and hugged the picture to her chest, "Night mama."

"Night baby," I gently kissed her forehead and rested my head on my pillow. I fell asleep to a slow beat song that was playing on the radio. And soon I found myself in a dream.

_Edward stood in front of me with a gun in hand. He held it out to me, "Take it," he commanded desperately._

_I took a step back in fright as I looked down at the gun in horror, "Why?"_

_He grabbed my hand and put the gun in it. It felt cold against my hot skin, "You're going to need it."_

"_For what?" I asked desperately._

"_Close your eyes; sometimes it helps," he murmured._

_That confused me, "What?"_

"_Pull the trigger Bella," he told me._

"_Why?" I asked again._

"_I'm leaving…I'm never coming back again. Forever," he told me as he started backing away from me._

_I shook my head slowly as the confusion started to fade away, "No…don't go," I told him._

"_I'm sorry," he told me and suddenly he was gone. _

_I looked around me desperately looking for him. I tried to call out his name but my voice was stuck in my throat. By now I was sobbing like crazy. I hadn't sobbed like this since my father died. The hole in my chest was aching painfully._

_I looked down at the gun in my hands. It seemed more inviting now. I gripped it tight in my hand and with shaky hands I slowly lifted it up to my temple. The cold point of the gun made me shiver. I took in a deep shaky breath and closed my eyes just like Edward had said._

"_Just pull the trigger," Edward's voice echoed in the wind. A sob escaped my chest as my hand tightened around the frame of the gun. I had my finger against the trigger but it seemed undecided about pulling it._

_I took one last shaky breath. BAM!_

I jolted upright in bed with small gasp. "That was Russian Roulette by Rihanna," I reached over with my hand and turned the radio off without looking at it.

I swallowed down the lump in my throat and took in a deep breath before I felt it. I quickly wrapped an arm around my chest to keep it held together. The hole was aching around the raw edges of my heart.

I leaned forward a bit as I tried to stop the pain. One arm was around my chest the other on the bed supporting my weight. My long hair, which was half way down my back now, was flowing down my forehead covering my face. My breathing was coming out a bit ragged. The pain of the dream, of how I had remembered how he looked and the sound of his voice was making the hole ache more than it ever has before.

At first I felt another presence in the room. And then I felt the bed move. I quickly looked up with watery eyes the nightmare had caused to find a face I thought I would never see again.

**A/N: So what do you think so far? Please review!**

**Songs:**

**Russian Roulette - Rihanna**


	2. We Can't Do This

**Chapter 2**

_I quickly looked up with watery eyes the nightmare had caused to find a face I thought I would never see again._

My heart sped frantically in my chest, "Holy crap!" I said out loud. "You died didn't you? That's why you're here isn't is?" I asked him.

He moved closer to me on the bed and gently placed a hand on my shoulder, "I'm not dead Bella."

"Bullshit," I told him, "You wouldn't be here unless you were dead. What the _hell_ am I going to do?!" I asked freaked out. This wasn't possible. He can't be here. If he's not dead then I'm dead. I was freaking out and it felt all new to me. I hadn't freaked out like this in years.

He gently grabbed the sides of my face making me meet his eyes, "I'm not dead I promise," he said with an amused smile.

I stopped freaking out and tried my best to calm my breathing, "Am I dead?" I asked. Gosh I hope not.

He gently stroked my hair with a sad smile, "No you're not," he replied back.

"Someone has to be dead…this is impossible," I told him with tears in my eyes. I still had tears running down my face from the pain in my chest. It was aching more than before because this _has_ to be a dream. He's not real. My memory is just making me suffer more.

"Why is it so impossible?" he asked.

"I haven't seen you in _two years_…why suddenly come back now? If you aren't dead then I must be," my voice broke.

"None of us are dead Bella. Trust me," he said as he looked into my eyes intently.

He was telling the truth. I could see it in his eyes. The honesty that I hadn't seen in two years. "Edward?" I whispered out surprised.

He smiled slowly, "It's me Bella."

My heart sped faster in my chest as the tears of joy brimmed over. I grabbed his shirt and pulled him into a tight hug. He tightened his arms around me with a strength so strong that I thought he might break me in two. I hugged him back just as fierce. "I missed you _so_ much," I sobbed into his shoulder.

"I missed you too," he whispered back before he pulled away and looked at my face.

I touched his face with my hands, "I can't believe it's you," I told him. I pressed my lips against his quickly and smiled. It felt good to have his lips against mine. I've missed it. The hole in my chest ached more making me pull away and gasp from both the kiss and the pain.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he lightly traced my face with his fingers. I couldn't understand why it was aching now. He's back…it shouldn't ache anymore.

I leaned my forehead against his and continued breathing through my mouth slowly. I could feel his eyes on me. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him. "What's wrong?" he asked as he tightened his arms around me.

I cringed a bit making my forehead crease as I tried to understand why I was feeling so much pain. I realized that with every breath I took that the pain would slowly subside. I tightened my hold on him as I held my breath because of the pain.

He pulled away to scrutinize my face. He quickly placed his hands on my face desperately, "Does something hurt?" he asked.

I clenched my jaw and swallowed the lump in my throat again. I shook my head lightly making the tears spill over before I breathed out slowly. It was amazing…one second I was feeling a pain so excruciating that it took a lot for me not to cry out in pain and the next I was only feeling a small throb in my chest. It healed. The hole had healed. Although it wasn't completely healed it wasn't as bad as it was when he had left.

I shook my head again and looked up to meet his eyes. Those silky topaz eyes that make me feel warm inside, "I'm fine."

"You have no idea how much I missed you," he told me as he smothered my face with kisses. I smiled a bit but I couldn't help but cry about this. He was back. He was actually back. I closed my eyes in happiness from each kiss.

He finally settled with my lips. My heart hammered in my chest except this time it was from excitement instead of pain. My tears were mixing up with our kiss making it taste salty. "Don't ever leave me again," I told him as I pulled away to breathe.

"Never," he whispered before he crashed his lips to mine and pulled his body close to mine so that our bodies lined perfectly. I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss with a passion I hadn't felt in two years. I could feel that he wanted to take things further so I pulled away.

He looked at me confused, "What is it?" he asked a bit breathless.

I lightly touched his lips with my index finger, "We can't do this," I told him.

He looked into my eyes a bit hurt and confused, "Why?"

I bit my lip lightly before pursing them. I looked to my right to find Carlie in the same position she was sleeping in before. Edward's hands slowly dropped away from my waist. I looked back at him, "I don't want to wake her up," I told him as I pulled my arms away from his neck.

He was staring at her intently, "What's her name?" he asked.

"Carlie," I told him. He gently got off the bed and started walking over to the other side of the bed. My heart ached with each step he took away from me. My entire being was aching for him to come back and hold me in his arms. I bit my lip lightly as he kneeled down next to her side and lightly caressed her cheek.

I smiled at him lightly; I shouldn't worry…he's not leaving and it would be selfish of me to ask him to forget about his daughter and come back to my side, "She's just as beautiful as her mother," he said before looking up at me.

I bit my lip lightly and looked down at her. She still had the picture tight against her chest, "She's yours Edward," I said before looking away from her to meet his eyes.

His lips curved up into a smile, "She is?" I could see that he was completely happy to hear that. I wonder what would have happened if she was Miles'?

"Yes…your father took a DNA test when she was born," I told him, "She looks a lot like you."

He gazed down at her again with a huge smile and I think I was seeing a few tears but I couldn't tell it was a bit too dark to tell. He reached over for the picture curiously and gently took it away from her grasp. He turned it around and stared at it, "She sleeps with it almost every night," I told him.

"Why?" he asked.

"She wanted to be with her dad…even though she's never met you…she's missed you," I told him openly. He stayed quiet. "It's the only way she can bond with you," I said as I crawled over to her.

"How old is she?" he asked.

"Just turned two in September," I told him as I gazed down at her.

"September?" he asked, "The same month as your birthday?"

I smiled at him, "Three days before it actually," I told him as I brushed a stray curl away from her face.

He stayed quiet as he held her little hand in his, "You're probably exhausted," I told him. "Let me just move her and you can get in bed," I said as I gently put my arms around her and started scooting her closer to my side.

"No wait you don't have to–," I shook my head to cut him off.

"She's a pretty heavy sleeper Edward, don't worry about her waking up," I moved her to the middle of the bed and pulled the covers over her small body.

"I think I'll take a shower first," he told me as he started walking to my side of the bed.

I curled up next to her, "Okay," I whispered back. He came over and lightly gave Carlie a kiss on her temple before he gave me one. I closed my eyes in content before I fell asleep.

**A/N: Please review!**


	3. Too Many Surprises

**Chapter 3**

_I closed my eyes in content before I fell asleep._

"Mama," I small voice echoed in my ear. "Mama, wake up," Carlie whispered in my ear as she lightly shook me.

I slowly turned on my back and rubbed my eyes, "What is it sweetie?" I asked as I pried my eyes open.

"My wish came true!" she whispered in my ear happily.

I slowly propped myself up on my elbows and looked at her confused, "What wish?" I asked.

"I wished that daddy would come out of the picture and he _did_!" she whispered excitedly to me.

I sat up and looked over her to find Edward sleeping peacefully on his left side. I smiled at him before I looked back at Carlie and smiled at her, "I guess it did."

She wrapped her arms around my neck tight, "I have a daddy now," she told me. I wrapped my arms around her small waist and smiled.

I looked at the clock on the nightstand and pulled away from her. It was already going to be eleven so Edward could wake up already. "Why don't you wake him up," I suggested in a whisper.

She looked back at him doubtfully, "Will he get mad?" she asked in a small voice.

I shook my head with a smile, "No."

She smiled at me happily before she turned back to him. He was facing us so I could see his face perfectly. She slowly crawled over to him and stopped in front of him. I could see the small grin spread across her face as she bent down and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

He stirred a little bit but he didn't wake up. She giggled lightly before she bent down and gave him a long loud kiss on the cheek. She touched his face lightly, "Daddy," he cringed a bit, "Daddy wake up," she said as she lightly shook his cheek.

He slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Carlie. She smiled down at him as she lightly patted his cheek. He looked into her eyes intently before a smile slowly curved up on his lips, "Hey princess."

She giggled as she covered her face. He chuckled lightly before opening his arms up, "Come here."

She pulled her hands away from her face and grinned at him before she wrapped her arms around him, "I missed you daddy."

He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight, "I missed you too princess."

I rested my head back on the pillow and smiled at them. We were actually a family again. Or…now. Whatever.

"I love you daddy," she whispered barely loud enough for me to hear.

He kissed the side of her head, "I love you too."

She pulled away and smiled at him before she gave him a kiss on the cheek. He chuckled lightly sending my heart in a sprint before she turned back to me, "Can we have pancakes today?" she asked.

I pursed my lips and looked up thoughtfully, "Hmmm I don't know," I told her playfully.

"Oh please mommy please," she begged as she clasped her little hands together.

"Okay but first," I interrupted her once she started clapping, "You have to give me a kiss."

She smiled before she leaned over and gave me a small kiss on the lips, "Now?" she asked.

I chuckled lightly as I threw the covers off me, "Okay let's go."

She clapped as she jumped off the bed. She took one step and tripped over her foot, landing on her hands and knees. I quickly ran over to her, "You okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine," she said with a smile on her face before she stood up started walking out of the room.

"I see she got your klutziness," Edward said from behind me.

I turned around and smiled, "Well she had to inherit _some_ kind of trait from me."

"What are you talking about?" he wrapped his arms around my waist, "She's beautiful just like you."

"She got that from you Edward," I told him.

"No she didn't she got that all from you," he said as he leaned his forehead against mine.

"Mommy!" she called from downstairs.

I chuckled lightly before I turned around, "Better go feed her," I was halfway down the stairs when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Carlie yelled.

I quickly made my way downstairs. "Umm sorry I think I got–," I quickly ran over to Carlie and lifted her in my arms cutting the person off.

"What did I tell you about answering the door?" I asked her as I placed her on my hip.

"Don't answer the door unless you know who's behind it," she mimicked me.

I moved her to my other hip and opened the door wider so I could see who it was. My smile faltered on my face when I saw who it was. Talk about too many surprises in one day.

"Will?" I asked.

"Bella?" he asked as he looked from Carlie to me.

"Yeah…what are you doing here?" I felt oddly happy to see him. After last time I saw him I was sure I'd be sad or mad if I ever saw him again.

"Well I heard you were living back at your old house so I decided to come for a visit," he announced.

"Who is it?" Edward asked from far behind me. I could tell he was making his way to the door.

"We were just about to eat breakfast actually," I told him.

"Oh well maybe I can come by later?" he asked.

"Sure…is Angela with you?" I asked.

"Yeah we just moved back over here," he replied back with a smile.

"Really?" Edward came up behind me and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Yeah…hey Edward long time no see," he replied back.

"Right back atcha," he replied back with a fake smile.

"Well you should bring Angela with you when you come over later. I haven't seen her in…two years," I said a bit surprised.

"I'll make sure she comes," he replied back.

"Do you have kids?" Carlie asked.

He smiled at her before shaking his head, "No sorry."

She pouted before she rested her head on my collarbone, "Well I guess I'll see you later," I told him.

"Yep…bye," he said as he slowly backed away from the door.

"Bye," I told him before I shut the door.

"He's still going out with Angela?" Edward asked as we started walking back to the kitchen.

"No…he married her about a year ago," I put Carlie down and walked over to the fridge.

"He married her?" he asked surprised.

"Yeah…I know I thought the exact same thing. I don't think she even knows about his old feelings towards me. She actually invited me to the wedding," I started mixing the batter.

"Did you go?" he asked.

"No I had just had Carlie so I was still in the hospital recovering," I replied back.

"Recovering?" he asked confused.

"Mommy can I go upstairs and change?" she asked.

I bent down and wiped away the milk on her lips, "Already?" I asked her.

She looked down and blushed slightly, "I want to dress up for daddy," she whispered to me.

I smiled at her before I kissed her flushed cheek, "Okay just don't make a mess."

She quickly ran away and I stood up and started finishing up the pancakes.

"Bella?" he asked.

"Yeah?" I asked as I placed the pancakes on a plate.

"Why were you recovering?" he asked.

"Oh right! There were some…complications…when I had Carlie," I said staring at the pan a little too intently.

"Complications? Like what?" he asked.

I walked over and set the plate on the table. I turned around and ran my fingers through my hair. I didn't want to make this such a big deal, "Umm hemorrhaging," I replied back.

**A/N: Okay so I'm still writing this with no plotline in mind…which is a bit weird for me. Anyways please review!**


	4. My First Surprise

**Chapter 4**

_I didn't want to make this such a big deal, "Umm hemorrhaging," I replied back._

"Hemorrhaging?" he replied back in surprise.

"Uh yeah umm right after Carlie was born I started hemorrhaging and passed out. Apparently I almost died or something but I don't even remember it," I said with a shrug.

He quickly walked over to me and placed his hands on my hips, "I'm sorry."

He placed his hand behind my neck and looked into my eyes intently, "For what?" I asked confused.

"For not being there. I should have been there for _all_ of it. I should have just rejected the job," he said as his head hung low.

I lifted his chin up with my finger, "I understand why you took the job Edward. You did it for us. For Carlie and me. I don't blame you for anything," I told him with a shake to my head.

"But–."

"No buts. Let's just forget about the past and live in the moment," I told him.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. He gazed down at me before he gently took my hair from behind my shoulder and placed it in front of my shoulder, "Your hair grew," he said as he lightly ran his fingers through it.

I looked down at my hair, "Yeah I know I've been meaning to cut it but I haven't had time," I said with a shrug.

"Don't cut it," he replied back, "I like it like this," he said before placing it behind my back again.

I looked back up at him and gazed into his eyes, "Mommy!" Carlie called from upstairs.

I reached up and kissed his lips hard and short, "I'll be right back." I pulled away from his arms and quickly made my way upstairs. I opened her door and couldn't help but grin.

She had gotten stuck in her dress somehow. "Mommy help," she told me. I chuckled lightly as I made my way over to her.

"Sweetie what did you do?" I asked as I gently took the dress off her and put it back on her the right way.

She pulled away from me and looked in the mirror that was leaning against the wall. She smiled before she twirled around, "Do I look pretty mommy?"

I walked over to her and kissed her cheek, "You look beautiful sweetie."

"Do you think daddy will like it?" she asked as she looked back in the mirror.

"He'll love it sweetie," I said before I stood up. She started walking towards the door I followed close behind her, "How about you go downstairs and I'll go get ready?" I asked.

She turned around once we were in front of my room and shook her head, "I want to go downstairs with you."

I took her hand in mine, "Okay then help me find something to wear," I told her. She smiled and clapped her hands.

I picked out a comfortable pair of jeans and a black tank top, "I still think you should wear the dress," Carlie said as she rocked on her feet from side to side.

I took her hand as we started walking back downstairs, "Mommy doesn't wear dresses sweetie. You know that," I told her.

She let go of my hand once we were down the stairs and ran towards the kitchen. I followed close behind her, "Daddy!" she yelled happily as she ran over to him and jumped in his arms.

I walked over to the fridge to get milk. "Hey princess," he said with a grin as he placed her on his hip.

"I dressed up for you daddy," she said shyly as she looked down at her hands.

He pulled his head back a bit to look at her dress, "You look beautiful sweetie," he said before he kissed her flushed cheek.

I poured a glass for each of us before I put it back in the fridge, "You guys ready to eat?" I asked.

"Yep," Carlie replied back happily making the 'p' pop.

I smiled before I walked over to Edward and took her from his arms. She wrapped her arms around my neck and rested her head on my shoulder, "Am I going to grandmas today?" she asked as I sat down.

"Yep," I replied back.

"Do I have to go?" she pulled her head back so she could show her pout.

"No but she told me she had a surprise for you," I told her as I was cutting the pancakes.

"Oh! Really? Another one?!" she asked excited.

I looked at her confused, "Another one?" I questioned.

"Daddy was my first surprise," she said as she looked over at him.

I chuckled lightly as he tried to grin with his mouth full, "I thought you said it was a wish?" I said as I took a bite.

"I did make a wish…but I didn't think it would come true…so it was a surprise," she explained.

I smiled as I fed her a piece, "Oh," I replied back as I raised my eyebrows.

She chewed slowly as I took another bite. She picked up her glass of milk and took a sip and swallowed, "What do you think it is?" she asked.

"I don't know…did you tell her you wanted something at the store?" I asked.

"Oh! I told her I wanted the new Barbie!" she yelled happily.

"Aren't you too young to play with Barbie's?" Edward asked suddenly.

She looked over at him and crossed her arms over her chest. She hated it when people told her she was too young to do something. She glared at him lightly, "I'm _two_," she told him matter of fact before she showed him two of her small fingers, "Count them. Two."

I chuckled lightly as I put another piece of pancake on the fork, "Alright big girl eat this," I told her as I placed the fork in front of her mouth.

"I _am_ big," she said before she took the pancake in her mouth.

I smiled over at Edward, "She's _very_ touchy about her age."

He smiled, "I noticed."

"_**Maybe its true that I cant live without you**_

_**Maybe two is better than one**_

_**Theres so much time **_

_**to figure out the rest of our lives"**_

I put Carlie on the chair as I got up to answer my cell phone, "Hello?"

"Hey when are you bringing Carlie over?" my mom asked.

"Hi to you too mom," I replied back.

"Oh," she chuckled lightly, "Hi…so when are you bringing her over?" she asked.

"Don't worry she'll be there today," I told her as I leaned against the counter.

"Good cause I found this really cute guy that's perfect for you," she explained happily. I sighed and looked down at the ground. She had been trying to get me to find someone new ever since Edward left and I had Carlie.

"Mom…we've been over this a thousand times and my answers the same every single time," I replied back with my eyes glued to the floor.

"Honey," her voice sounded sad, "He's not coming back."

"He's already back," I told her.

"What?" she asked shocked.

"He got back last night," I told her.

"You're lying," she told me.

"You know what, fine, don't believe me. You'll just have to wait and see him for yourself," I told her.

"You're still bringing Carlie over right?" she asked.

"Yes…now I have to go," I told her.

"Okay well bye sweetie," she replied back.

"Bye," I hung up and walked back over to Carlie. I lifted her up and placed her on my lap again.

"Mommy?" she asked softly.

"Hmm?" I asked as I sipped my milk.

"Why is grandma trying to make you see other boys?" she asked.

**A/N: Uh-oh. Kid spilled the beans. Please Review!**


	5. REAL reason

**Chapter 5**

"_Why is grandma trying to make you see other boys?" she asked._

I slowly set my cup down and looked up to see Edward's expression. I couldn't tell if he was mad or hurt. He had too many emotions playing on his face.

I looked back at Carlie, "Where are you hearing this from?" I asked.

"Grandma's always talking about it," she looked down at her hands, "She always said that daddy wasn't going to come back."

"Your grandma doesn't know what she's talking about," I told her as I stacked her dirty plate on top of mine.

I put her back on the chair before I got the dirty dishes and put them in the sink. I turned around and leaned against the sink, "Sweetie why don't you go get your things ready for grandmas."

She jumped off her chair with a smile, "Okay," she skipped out of the room. I could feel the tension in the room now.

I slowly walked over to the table and sat down in the chair beside him. He just stayed still as he stared at the wall in front of him. "I never went through with it," I told him after a long silence.

He slowly turned to look at me. I looked down at my hands, "I couldn't…go through with it," I whispered.

"Did…," I looked up to meet his eyes, "Did you think that?" he asked.

"Think what?" I asked.

"That I wasn't ever going to come back."

"Sometimes I did," I looked back down at my hands, "Other times I was in denial," I shrugged and looked back up at him, "My mom tried to convince me that you had moved on already. That you really left because you couldn't handle the fact that you didn't know who Carlie's father was."

He turned toward me and took my face in his hands, "I didn't leave because of that. Trust me I _wanted_ to be here for _all_ of it. You knew that."

I nodded, "I know but after a while…it started making sense," I told him. "You had been gone for a long time…going day by day without seeing you…it made me think and…feel things…I never want to think or feel again."

"It killed me Bella," he paused as he caressed my cheek, "It killed me to wake up every morning alone. To go to sleep alone. It wasn't right."

"I know exactly what you mean," I told him.

"So you never…," he slowly placed his hands down and took my hands in his, "_tried_ to move on?" he asked.

I shook my head, "I didn't want to," I told him.

He moved his hand to my neck again and slowly pulled my head towards him. My lips were just inches away from his when the door bell rang. I smiled at him lightly, "I'll get that."

I got up and made my way to the door. I went over and quickly opened it. "Bella?" I could have recognized that voice anywhere.

"Ang?!" I quickly embraced her in a hug tightly. She chuckled lightly as I pulled away, "I missed you. How've you been?" I asked.

"I missed you too. I've been great," she said with a small smile.

"Come in," I said as I opened the door wider. She smiled a bit wider as she walked in with Will following her. I led them to the living room and waited for them to sit down before I sat down myself.

Edward walked into the living room and sat down beside me, "So I heard that you're a Mrs. now," Edward told Angela with a smile.

He took my hand in his and entwined our fingers together, "Yes I am," she replied back with a smile.

"Congratulations," he told her, "Sorry I couldn't make it to the wedding."

"About that," she looked over at me, "Why didn't you go?" she asked a bit disappointed.

"I was sort of busy," I told her.

"Doing what?" she asked suspiciously.

"Mommy!" Carlie bounded down the stairs and walked over to us, "When are we going to grandmas?" she asked.

I lifted her up and placed her on my lap, "Soon. Now say hi to our visitors," I told her.

She looked over at them and smiled, "You're the boy from earlier," she told Will.

Angela looked over at Will surprised and confused, "Why didn't you tell me she had a little girl?" she asked him.

"I didn't think it was essential," he told her.

"Hi," Carlie told Angela, "I'm Carlie Cullen. What's your name?" she asked sweetly.

Angela smiled, "Aww she's adorable. I'm Angela Bailey."

Carlie looked up at me, "Can I go upstairs and play?" she asked.

I nodded before I gave her a kiss on her forehead. She jumped off my lap and walked over to Edward to embrace him in a hug, "I love you daddy."

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head, "I love you too princess."

She pulled away with a grin before she ran up to her room. I looked back at Angela, "I was in the hospital at the time," I told her.

"Oh," she looked down, "I thought you didn't come for a different reason."

"What do you mean?" I asked confused. Did she know?

"Nothing," she shook her head and smiled at me.

"So what have you two been up to?" Edward asked.

"We moved back here," Will told him, "Thought it would be best to move away from the city."

I nodded in understanding, "Have you gotten a job here yet?" I asked him.

"Well–."

"That's enough!" Angela suddenly exclaimed.

I looked at her surprised, "Umm is something wrong Ang?" I asked confused.

She looked over at Will with an evil glare before she stood up, "You want to know the _real_reason we came to see you?" she asked as she started pacing.

"Umm," I looked over at Will confused.

"I haven't had _one_ child," she told me.

"Okay….and?" I asked still confused.

"It's all _your_ fault!" she told me.

I stood up to face her, "How is that _my_ fault?!" I asked offended.

"Because _he's_," she pointed to Will just as he stood up, "Still in love with you!"

"Shut up," he told her as he approached her.

"NO I will _not_ shut up!" She looked back at me still pissed off, "We haven't had sex in months!" she told me.

"What does that have to do with _me_?! It's not like I made you stop having sex!" I told her defensively.

"He calls _your_ name out when we have sex!" she yelled over Will's attempts to shut her up.

I looked at him in disgust as I placed my hand on my flat tummy, "I _really_ wish I hadn't eaten breakfast now," I announced to the room.

"How do you think I feel?" she asked me. "The first couple of months I was okay with it because I thought we were role playing or something. But he _never_ stopped. You need to tell him," she told him.

I looked over at Edward as I ran my fingers through my hair. He had a mixture of emotions on his face. He looked mad yet pity was written all over his face at the same time. I looked back over at Angela, "What exactly am I supposed to tell him to make him stop…doing that?" I asked as I changed the end of my question.

"Tell him how you feel about him," she told me.

I crossed my arms over my chest and looked over at Will, "Two years and you _still_ haven't gotten over me yet? All you're doing is torturing yourself Will. And now you're making Ang suffer too. Why did you even marry her if you weren't even in love with her?" I asked confused.

"I was trying to move on," he replied back.

"It obviously didn't work. Look I already told you that I don't love you. You need to get over me and just…move on like you wanted to. The only reason you haven't yet is because you still have some amount of hope that I might correspond back. You're still hooked because you _want_ to be. Just forget about me…I forgot about you," I told him.

**A/N: Ouch. That's gotta hurt! Okay so what do you think about the whole Will calling out Bella's name out when he's having sex with Angela? Tell me what you think! Review please!**


	6. Does Something He Regrets

**Chapter 6**

"_Just forget about me…I forgot about you," I told him._

Angela and Will soon left after that. As soon as Edward escorted them out of the house I plopped down on the couch and massaged my temples. I still felt disgusted by the whole name calling thing. I moved my head towards the right once I felt the couch sink in beside me.

Edward placed an arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer to him. I rested my head on his shoulder and sighed, "How are you feeling?" I asked him.

"Fine…why?" he asked confused.

"Well you seemed a bit mad by Angela's news," I told him.

"Of course I was mad. The only person that has a right to call your name out when they're making love is me," he told me possessively.

I arched my neck back to look at his face, "Making love?" I asked a bit amused, "I think the term she used was sex."

He cleared his throat a bit, "Yes well we don't have sex we…make love," he was embarrassed by this little speech.

I smiled up at him, "I guess Ang hasn't figured out the difference yet."

"She doesn't look like she's in love with him," he confessed.

"You noticed? I thought I was the only one," I sighed, "And he's not in love with her either. What a horrible marriage," I mumbled.

He wrapped an arm around my waist and kissed the top of my head gently, "We should get married," he whispered.

"We should have been married years ago Edward," I told him with a small frown.

"I know…I'm sorry…but it's never too late," he said as he tightened his arm around my waist.

"I know," I sighed out, "And I also know that we should get going," I said as I lifted my head off his shoulder.

"Going?" he asked.

"Yeah," I stood up from the couch, "We have to go drop off Carlie at my mom's," I told him as I outstretched my hand for him to take.

He looked up at me before he took my hand firmly in his. "Carlie! We're leaving! Get your stuff!" I yelled up the staircase.

I watched in amusement as she came around the corner huffing and puffing from dragging the suitcase. Edward let go of my hand and quickly went to get her bag, "Here let me get that princess," he told her as he took her suitcase from her.

"Thank you daddy," she said with a smile as she started trotting down the stairs.

I outstretched my hand for her to take which she did happily. "You ready to go?" I asked her as we started walking down the stairs and to the front door.

"Yep," she said happily, "Mama, if I behave good at grandmas can you buy me the movie 'Horton hears a who'?" she asked.

"When do you not behave?" I asked a bit amused.

"That's my point," she explained.

I chuckled as I opened the door, "Okay when you get back from grandmas we'll go to the store and buy you the movie."

"Yay!" she jumped up and yelled.

I got her in her car seat in the car before getting in the passenger seat, "You gave her my last name?" Edward asked suddenly.

"Of course…she _is_ yours," I told him.

He shook his head a bit as he glanced at me, "I just thought…since we're not married…"

"That doesn't mean a thing to me Edward. She would have gotten your last name either way."

"What's her full name?" he asked.

"I'm still in the car you know," she replied back from the back seat.

I glanced back at her to find her with her arms over her chest and a pout set on her lips, "Tell him your full name then," I told her.

"Carlie Marie Swan Cullen," she said happily as she uncrossed her arms.

"Why Carlie though?" Edward asked me.

I looked back at her and she grinned, "Its grandpas' names put together."

He seemed a bit confused, "Charlie and Carlisle," I told him.

He nodded in understanding, "So how is it spelled?" he asked.

"C-a-r-l-i-e," Carlie spelled out.

"She _is_ smart," Edward admitted.

I grinned, "Of course she is. She's my kid," I joked around.

He smiled back at me, "Wells that not fair. She got your cleverness and clumsiness and all she gets from me are her looks?"

I smiled at him as I shook my head, "She got your stubbornness. That's makes it even."

"Umm…where exactly am I driving to?" he asked.

"My dad's house," I told him.

"She lives there?" he asked as he turned the car to the right.

"He left the house to her in his will," I informed him.

"Wow," he replied back surprised.

"I know. Exactly what we thought."

"What did he leave you?" he asked.

"Money," I told him.

He looked at me real quick before looking back at the road, "Money?"

I nodded, "Yup. Lots of it."

"What did you do with it?" he asked.

"Put it in the bank," I told him.

He stopped the car in front of the house just then. Carlie unbuckled herself before opening the door and jumping out of the car. I got out of the car and followed her, "Hold on there missy," I said as I grabbed her hand and stopped her.

She stopped and waited patiently as we waited for Edward to take her suitcase out of the car. I lifted her up and placed her on my hip once we started walking to the house. Edward slipped his hand in mine making me look up at him.

I opened the door and walked in, "Mom?" I called once we were inside.

"I'm in the living room!" she called back.

I put Carlie down to the ground. She walked over and grabbed Edward's hand from mine, "Come on daddy. I want to show you my room," she said as she started taking him upstairs. I smiled at them before I walked over to the living room.

My mom was on the couch but she wasn't alone. I came to a stop behind the couch, "Mom?" I asked confused.

She turned around and smiled at me. The stranger now turned to me revealing a guy my age with brown hair and blue eyes. I'll have to admit he was actually cute. "Uh…hi," I told him before I turned to my mom, "Who's this?" I asked.

"This is the guy I was telling you about," she said with a smile.

I stared at her shocked, "Mom…I told you that I'm not dating. I have a fiancée and you know that."

She turned to the guy and smiled apologetically, "She's still in denial."

"I'm not in denial gawd damnit!" I exclaimed.

She was taken back by my shout, "Bella…we have guests don't be rude."

I let out a frustrated sigh before I turned to him, "I'm sorry but I suggest you leave before my fiancée comes in here and does something he regrets."

He stood up, "Don't have to tell me twice," he quickly made his way out of the living room and out the front door.

I turned back to my mother in fury, "What were you thinking mom?!"

"What were _you_ thinking?! That was a good catch!"

"Catch? What are men like fish to you?!" I walked over to confront her face to face, "That's not a fish your dealing with mother! It's a full grown man that has feelings!"

"See your already defending him," she said cockily.

"No I'm defending every _poor_ man you've ever brought here to set up with me! They aren't toys mother! They have feelings just like you and me!" I pointed out rather loudly.

"I'm just trying to help you. Jeez what's your problem," she said as she crossed her legs.

"You are! You need to butt out of my life! I know you think your just looking out for me but your just making things worse," I told her as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"How am I making it worse?" she asked.

"All the _shit_ you used to talk about Edward. That he wouldn't come back, that he _didn't_ love me, that everything was _my_ fault. You have _no_ clue how inviting a kitchen knife looked," I confessed still mad yet solemn.

"What?!" two voices echoed.

**A/N: uh-oh. Review please!**


	7. I Should Have Known All Along

**Chapter 7**

**(A/N: Rated M for mature content)**

"_What?!" two voices echoed._

I turned toward the living room entrance to find Edward looking at me a bit pissed off and sad. Oops I didn't mean to let _that_ slip out. I looked into his eyes intently before I turned back to my mom.

"You can't blame me for that. You were depressed. A knife probably looked inviting to you every single day," she told me.

I stared at her shocked and a bit speechless, "I…how can you say something like that?" I asked as I took a step away from her.

"Its true sweetie," she replied back.

"Does _nobody_ know me _at all_?! I would _never _do something stupid like that," I said as I shook my head.

"But you just admitted that you almost did," she pointed out.

"The only time I even _thought_ about that was when I saw _you_. You were practically pushing me towards it. You might as well have just stabbed me and gotten over with it," I told her truthfully.

"I was only opening your eyes," she replied back.

I looked at her confused, "Opening my eyes to what? Lies? Because if you haven't noticed mom he's standing right behind me."

She looked behind me and just stayed silent. I shook my head before turning to leave. I stopped and looked over at her, "I'll be back for Carlie tomorrow," I walked briskly outside and got into the car.

Edward got into the car but didn't turn it on, "I'm sorry," he told me.

"For what?" I asked still a bit angry from what my mother said.

"This is all my fault," he told me in a monotone.

I turned to look at him and the anger quickly faded away. I sighed before I turned my body towards him and took his hands from his lap, "This isn't your fault. I shouldn't have been thinking what I was thinking when you weren't here. I should have known all along. And the truth is the only reason I didn't go through with any of it was because of Carlie."

He took his hands away from mine and lightly cupped my face into his hands, "I love you remember? You weren't supposed to forget that."

I smiled at him lightly, "I never did. I love you too."

He leaned in and gently pressed his lips to mine. I pulled away after a minute and smiled at him, "Lets go home."

He smiled and nodded before he turned the car on and we headed home. We got there pretty fast. Faster than when we left to my mom's house. I got out of the car and went straight to the house. I closed the door behind us before I slowly made my way upstairs.

I could hear Edward following close behind me. I entered the room and made my way towards the bathroom, "So we're finally alone?" Edward asked.

"Yep," I said right before I was suddenly pushed against a wall softly. Edward's lips were on mine before I even knew what was happening. He kissed me animalistic at first but once we got into the kiss for several minutes he softly caressed my lips.

I wrapped my arms around his neck before I pushed him back a bit so I could have room to jump on him. He caught my bottom delicately as I wrapped my legs around his waist. I kissed him deeper making him moan out. I could feel him walking backwards towards the end of the bed.

He fell on the bed with me on top of him but we never broke the kiss. I slipped my tongue gracefully in his mouth as he started moving upwards on the bed. Once our whole bodies were on the bed he turned me around and started to peel my clothes off.

I quickly unbuttoned his shirt and threw it to the ground. I slipped my hands down and pulled his pants and boxers off just as he removed my bra. His mouth moved away from my lips and trailed down to my neck as he started removing my pants.

My breathing came out ragged from the amount of arousal I was feeling. Can you blame me? I haven't done anything in _two_ years. As soon as he slipped off my underwear I felt him enter me gently.

Everything was suddenly awakened inside of me. Every fiber of my being was like a live wire that had just sprung to life. I lightly clutched at his shoulders as he moved slowly within me. His lips moved up to my ear, "Bella," he whispered making me shiver all over.

He lightly nibbled on my ear making me feel something I hadn't felt in years inside me. I could tell that he felt it just as it happened because he moved a bit faster than before. I closed my eyes as he moved inside me and I searched for something that was high from my reach.

I reached higher and higher until I finally reached the point I had felt coming earlier. I grasped onto his shoulders tighter now as everything lite up within me. I was not only feeling alive again but I could see everything so clearly now.

I cried out his name as he moved slower inside me. I could feel the tension coil inside me. But I didn't want to stop now. I didn't want him to stop. I quickly rolled him on his back and kissed him passionately on the lips. I moved my lips away from his lips and went for his weak spot. His ear. I lightly nibbled on it making him grasp onto my hips as they moved rhythmically against his.

A shudder ran through me making him cry my name out passionately. He moved his hands slowly up and down my bare back making me shiver with the light touch. He moved me on my back suddenly and his tongue plundered my mouth.

He moved his mouth away from mine and looked down at me with nothing but love in his eyes. He moved deeper within me; I arched myself upward wanting nothing but him right now. All of him. He thrust one last time inside me before he pulled away and lay on his side beside me.

He pulled my body up against his and wrapped his arms around me, "I love you," he whispered.

I looked him straight in the eyes, "I love you too," I slowly looked away and ducked my head under his chin. He tightened his arms around me and hummed to me silently. And soon I fell asleep.

I woke up feeling more blissful than I ever had before. I slowly opened my eyes to find my head on Edward's chest and my arm across his stomach. I shifted my position a little bit and made my body get closer to his.

His hand lightly ran up and down my bare spine, "Morning beautiful."

I smiled before I arched my head back to look at him, "Morning handsome."

He smiled back down at me, "How did you sleep?" he asked.

"Great," I told him as I moved my head from his chest to his shoulder, "How did you sleep?" I asked.

"Like I never had before," he told me seriously.

I smiled lightly as I reached up and lightly traced his face with my fingers. He closed his eyes and stopped moving his hand on my back as I lightly touched his face with my fingertips. "I missed you," he whispered.

I stopped tracing his face once he opened his eyes and looked at me, "All of you," he said seriously.

"I missed you too," I told him, "You have _no_ idea how much."

He stared at me carefully as if he was trying to remember something, "What was wrong with you when I came back?"

"You mean yesterday?" I pointed out with a smile.

"It was yesterday? Huh. Feels like I've been here with you forever," he said truthfully.

I smiled, "What do you mean?" I asked.

He looked back at me for he had looked away, "You were acting like you were in pain."

I pursed my lips and looked down at my hand that was on his chest, "I _was_ in pain."

"What kind of pain?" he asked.

"Emotional pain…although it also affected me physically," I told him before I looked back into his eyes.

"Why?" he asked confused.

"When you…left…it was like you took a part of me with you. It's like a _huge_ hole had been punched through my chest. (**A/n: I couldn't resist! Lol) **Every part of me knew that you were gone. Every time something reminded me of you I felt like I was going to fall apart. And not emotionally but physically."

"What else did you feel?" he asked curious yet remorseful.

I bit my lip lightly, "I couldn't fall asleep for a while. My body was too aware of the empty spot next to me. I had to start listening to music to make me fall asleep."

"Is that why you had the radio on yesterday?" he asked.

I nodded lightly, "I…I also had a dream about you…that's why I woke up like that. It…hurt…to be reminded of you…even in my dreams."

"What happened in the dream?" he asked.

"You wanted me to kill myself," I told him, "You were never going to come back so you said it would be better this way. So…I did," I whispered.

He tightened his arms around me and pulled me closer to him, "I would _never ever_ want you to even _think_ about killing yourself."

"I know…the only reason I dreamt that was because of the song that was playing," I told him.

He gently pressed me upward against him to press his lips against mine. His lips moved slowly against mine as if they were fragile. I moved my lips against his in the same rhythm. His hands inched up my back before he pressed me closer to him after he had moved onto his side.

His left hand slowly caressed my side from my back to my hip causing me to shiver against him. My heart thumped slowly in my chest from the adrenaline of excitement coursing through my veins. Still lying on our sides I could feel his entrance which made me gasp lightly against his lips.

"Edward," I whispered lightly against his lips. He inched deeper inside me causing me to breathe heavier, "Did you miss me?" I asked breathlessly.

"More than you can imagine," he whispered back.

I slowly started moving onto my back pulling him on top of me at the same time, "Show me," I gasped out.

**A/N: Okay I think that may have been the most detailed chapter I've **_**ever**_** written. Anyways please review!**


	8. I can’t live a normal happy life without

**Chapter 8**

_I slowly started moving onto my back pulling him on top of me at the same time, "Show me," I gasped out._

I woke up to the sound of crickets instead of birds. I crinkled my forehead in confusion before I opened my eyes. I was expecting to see a window but instead I got a beautiful view of Edward's topaz eyes. His lips slowly curved into a crooked smiled, "You're cute when you're confused."

I felt lighter than I usually felt. Like a heavy weight had been taken off my shoulders. I slowly turned my head behind me to find it dark outside and the time read midnight. Okay well that explains it. I hadn't eaten all day…no wonder I left lighter.

I looked back at Edward who now had a confused look on his face as well before I slowly sat up. He propped himself up on an elbow and looked up at me. My long hair fell over my shoulders covering my breasts easily.

"How long did we…?" I asked as I rubbed my eyes.

"Since noon," he replied back with a smile.

"Noon? As in twelve hours?" I asked in shock.

"Yep," he replied back, "Is that a problem?" he asked.

"Of course not," I told him, "Except…"

"Except what?" he asked.

"I'm hungry," I told him.

He chuckled lightly before he sat up and grabbed something from the floor. I looked at him confused, "What are you doing?" I asked. Is he leaving me?

He threw his shirt and my underwear out in front of me, "Let's go downstairs and eat," he said before he put his boxers on. I quickly put my underwear on before I buttoned up his shirt half way up on me. He leaned against the bed before he wrapped his arms around my torso and twirled me around.

I giggled before he gently set me back on my feet, "Do you love me?" he asked as he took my hand and started walking down the hall.

"You know I do," I told him as I glanced up at him with a smile.

"How much?" he asked.

"I think I've been showing you how much for the past twelve hours," I said with a small grin.

He slipped his hand out of mine and placed it on my waist. He leaned down and gently nibbled on my neck making me giggle, "Stop it," I giggled out.

"Why?" he asked before he continued doing it.

I cringed a bit as I giggled some more, "I don't want to kill myself," I told him.

He pulled away and looked at me seriously causing us to stop in our tracks, "Down the stairs," I said as I pointed down.

He looked down at the stairs before looking back at me, "Oh."

I smiled as I shook my head, "Yeah 'oh'…what did you think I was going to stab myself with a knife or something?" I asked as I continued down the stairs without him.

"No…it's just…" he said as he started following me down the stairs.

"I know your scared I might actually do something like that because of what I told you but why would I do it now…" I said as I reached the last step. I turned around and wrapped my arms around his midsection, "that I have you."

He slowly wrapped his arms around me, "I guess your right."

"Of course I'm right," I said with a cocky smile.

He leaned down and slowly pressed his lips against mine ardently, "You still hungry?" he asked a bit breathless.

I chuckled lightly and pulled away, "Yes," I turned away from him and twirled my way into the kitchen.

I twirled over to the refrigerator and opened the door to get the milk out, "You're sure happy," he noted with a smile in his voice.

I smiled as I grabbed the milk, "Yep," I closed the refrigerator door and saw something I thought I'd never see again.

The milk slipped from my fingers from the fright and hit the floor near my feet. I moved one hand up against my forehead and the other on my heart as I tried to restart my heart again. I looked down at the ground as I tried to make my breathing right. My mind was whirling around with questions which basically meant I was full of confusion.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked as he took my shoulders lightly. I looked up at him to meet his eyes with a ragged breath. His face was etched with worry.

I lightly nodded my head to ease him but it didn't seem to work. "What happened?" he asked.

I placed my hands on his arms too scared to look behind him, "Does something hurt?" he asked desperately.

I shook my head, "No." Taking a deep breath I sneaked a peek behind him but there was nothing there. I straightened out and looked all the way behind him now.

He turned around, not letting go of me, and looked around the kitchen, "What? What is it?" he asked.

I shook my head before I swallowed the lump in my throat, "I…I thought I saw something…or someone," I looked around the kitchen again, "I think I'm just seeing things."

He gave me a confused expression, "Was it Melissa?" he asked.

I shook my head, "I haven't seen Melissa in two years."

His face softened, "What? Why?" he asked as he walked me over to a chair at the table.

I sat down and looked up at him, "You don't see it?" I asked him.

He looked around the room confused, "See what?"

"Everything went down the drain when you left. I haven't seen a ghost since you left, my mom thinks I'm a terminal case that needs help dating, everyone that used to be in my life I lost touch with, and I haven't felt this…light and happy since you left."

He kneeled down in front of me and took my hands gently in his, "And you blame this on me?" he asked in a hurt tone.

I quickly shook my head and squeezed his hands in mine, "No of course not. All I'm saying is that…I don't know how and I _can't_ live a _normal_ happy life without you. If you leave again I'm not sure I'll be able to handle it again. I might actually _become _a terminal case. Can't you see that I can't live in a world if you're not with me?"

"But you used to be happy before you met me…right?" he asked.

I gazed into his eyes as I thought it over, "Not completely. I always felt like something was missing in my life. Something important that would change my life for the better," I paused as I waited for a reaction, "I don't think I'd be who I am today if it wasn't for you."

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"I was completely lost Edward. After what happened with James…I could have stayed lost forever. Most girls that go through what I've been through would have lost themselves…or worse commit suicide. You helped me get through it and find myself again," I told him truthfully.

He let go of my hands and placed his hands on my thighs before leaning in and kissing me. His hands slowly slid up my thigh, "I'm still hungry," I told him.

He pulled away with a pout, "Drat," he whispered.

I chuckled lightly, "There will be plenty of time for that later," I stood up and looked over my mess.

"I'll clean it up," Edward announced before leaving the kitchen.

"Bring a mop! Not towels!" I told him.

He walked in with the mop seconds later and a confused look on his face, "Why would I use towels?"

I smiled, "You don't remember?" I asked.

He paused in the middle of mopping up. I watched as his lips slowly curved up into a smile, "Our first kiss."

"Yep…right here in this kitchen. Well at least you got smarter and used a mop this time," I said with a grin.

"Hey you didn't tell me to use one," he defended as he continued mopping.

"Yeah well by the time I thought of it you had already soaked the towels. Can you believe how long it's been?" I asked as I remembered.

"Eight years…almost nine," he said just as astonished.

"Yep…and yet I'm still single," I told him.

He looked up at me and glared lightly, "You are _not_ single."

"Might as well be. I would have thought I'd be married by now," I said as I looked away with a very small smile.

He walked over to me and quickly pulled me up against him, "I'll marry you today."

My head shot back in surprise, "Today?" I asked.

"Yep…as soon as everyone's awake. I'll take you to the church and we'll get married," he said with determination as he looked down at me.

"Really?" I asked.

"Really…I don't care what you wear or how you look you'll always be beautiful in my eyes and all I want to do is make you mine," he said as he pressed me closer to him.

I smiled up at him, "I'm already yours," I told him.

"Yes but I want to make it official. I want you to have my last name. I want you to never _ever_ doubt in your mind again that I don't love you. Because I do. I love you more than I thought was humanly possible. I want to make our love permanent." I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled up at him.

"Okay we'll get married today…but I'm not wearing a dress," I told him.

"Why not?" he asked.

"I don't wear dresses," I told him as I slipped my arms down.

"Why?" he asked as I slowly pulled away from his arms.

I bit my lip lightly and looked down, "They just…they bring too many bad memories."

It was quiet for a moment before he gently placed his arms around my waist, "No dress then. Wear whatever you want. As long as you're there and Carlie's there…that's all that matters."

I looked up at him slowly, "Are you sure?"

"One hundred percent sure," he lightly caressed my cheek with his thumb, "Don't think about it love. All you need to think about is that in a matter of hours you're going to be Mrs. Edward Cullen." I grinned at that fact. I've been dreaming about being Mrs. Edward Cullen since I was in second grade.

**A/N: Yay! There finally going to get married! Review por favor (Please)!**


	9. Only Me

**Chapter 9**

**(A/N: Rated M for mature content)**

_I've been dreaming about being Mrs. Edward Cullen since I was in second grade._

I pulled away from his arms and went for the refrigerator again, "Are you going to eat?" I asked as I took out a different carton of milk.

He was over at the sink cleaning the mop. "No I'm not hungry," he told me, "At least not in that way," he whispered but I heard it.

I smiled as I shook my head and went over to the table, "I've noticed."

"What?" he asked surprised.

I looked over at him and smiled, "I heard what you said."

"Oh," he said with a sly smile before he went to go put the mop back.

I sat down and started munching on my cereal. He came and sat down across from me soon after. His eyes were on mine for the first couple of minutes but after a while I noticed that his eyes were on my mouth. I couldn't figure out why until I put the spoon in my mouth and I saw his eyes widen in arousal.

I rolled my eyes and smiled at him, "I'm eating Edward," I told him.

"I know that," he told me with a thick voice.

I chuckled lightly before I got up and took my bowl to the sink. I started washing it when I felt his arms wrap around my waist. I turned the water off and put the dish on the counter. His lips nibbled their way up from my shoulder to my neck.

My heart quickly sprinted in my chest. My breathing came out a bit ragged. I was a bit surprised that after twelve hours of doing that we still had enough energy to do it again. I quickly turned in his arms and crashed my lips against his. His hands went up to my upper back and gripped me closer to him.

I pulled away breathless and took his hand in mine, "Lets go upstairs," I told him as I started leading him to the staircase.

"Bella," Edward said in a thick voice as soon as we entered the living room. I was suddenly lifted off the ground and quickly placed on the couch, "I can't wait that long," he told me as he positioned himself on top of me.

My heart hammered in my chest as his hands gently yet quickly pulled my underwear off. I ran my fingers into his hair as he slid inside me smoothly. I gasped against his lips and gripped onto his hair lightly. He thrust inside me with urgency yet with a gentle passion.

He tore his blouse that was on me open and started caressing my body with kisses. I was starting to feel lightheaded from how erratic my breathing was getting. He moved his lips back to mine and slipped his tongue into my mouth with the same urgency.

"Bella," he whispered against my lips. My entire body tensed up in pleasure. He pulled away from my lips and rested his forehead between my breasts and moaned lightly. I shivered from the sound making him gasp from the effect it had on him.

My chest was heaving up and down which meant his head was heaving up and down with it. He lifted his head up and went back to kissing my lips with a fire. His hands ran up and down my body as if he was trying to memorize it.

He slowly got deeper and deeper. My chest heaved faster and faster before I grunted against his lips in passion. "Bella, Bella, Bella," he whispered my name as he smothered my lips, neck, and chest in kisses.

My body tensed up tighter than it had before. He rested his forehead against the area between my breasts again and moaned louder than he had before. He slowly eased in and out until my body started to relax under his.

"Me Bella," he moaned to me. I was a bit confused by the words. I arched myself upper making him slide deeper inside me like I wanted. "Only I can," he grunted in pleasure, "call," he gasped out, "your name out." He entered deeper than before making us both gasp from the amount of pleasure that had on us, "Only me."

Okay so he was remembering the Will thing. I should probably be mad at that but all I could feel at the moment was the amount of pleasure we had been missing out on all those years ago. What changed that made it better?

My heart pumped faster in my chest as he made his movements faster. By then he had moved his head away from my chest and his lips were moving just as swiftly as his movements on my mouth. "Edward," I whispered against his lips.

It felt like my heart was just about to pop out of my chest. He thrust deeper and more smoothly inside me. "Edward," I grunted out as I dug my finger pads into his back.

"Say it again," he whispered against my lips.

"Edward, Edward, Edward," I suddenly burst out just as we reached our high point again. After a couple more minutes at our high point he pulled away and laid on his side against the couch. He reached for something behind the couch and seconds later we were covered up with the blanket that was on the couch.

I scooted over a bit so he could have more room. His hand slowly ran up and down under the covers from the space between my breasts down to my navel. I waited until my breath was back to normal to look at him and ask him, "Is it just me or are we better now then we used to be?"

He leaned down and lightly trailed kisses on my shoulder, "It's because we've just reunited. It makes it better."

"Will it go away?" I asked a bit disappointed.

He stopped kissing me and rested his head on my shoulder, "No. We'll always be like this Bella. As long as we love each other," he whispered as he rested his hand on my flat tummy.

"I'll always love you," I told him as I rested my cheek against the top of his head.

"And I'll always love you," he whispered in a low voice.

"I knew Edward," I told him after a short silence.

"Knew what?" he asked confused.

"That only _you_ could call my name out," I told him.

He sighed, "I know. I just remembered what he said and I had to make sure that you knew."

"Does it really even matter?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"So he calls my name out. Its not like he's actually doing anything with me," I told him matter of fact.

"No but he probably imagines you," he told me in a tight voice.

"Isn't that kind of sad though?" I asked him.

"Sad?" he asked completely confused on how that could be sad.

"Yeah…he's dwelling on the fact that he doesn't have me. He does what he does because he can't let go. Isn't that sad?" I asked him softly.

He was silent for a while, "You know he probably wishes he was you," I told him.

"Because I have you?" he asked.

"Exactly," I said with a smile.

"Well in that case lots of guys wish they were me," he said with a smile in his voice.

I bit my lip with a small smile on my lips, "Are we going to sleep here?" I asked.

"You can go to sleep. I'll make sure to take you upstairs before the sun comes up," he said before he moved his head around and kissed my lips lightly.

"Okay," I whispered back to him before I turned on my side and leaned my forehead against his chest. He pulled the covers more over me before he wrapped his arms around me from under the blanket.

It's been almost nine years and I still can't believe how much I love him. Who would have thought you can love a person _so_ much? Deep down inside I was extremely happy that nothing had changed between us. That we still had the same spark we had before.

That our love never died or slowly faded away. If anything it grew stronger and stronger everyday. That's why it hurt so much to lose him. He makes my heart what it is. Strong. Without him it slowly started growing weaker and weaker. And now that he's back it's recuperating its strength back. Most of it has returned back but there were still a few places here and there that needed to grow stronger.

And deep down I knew that each day I would spend with Edward would help my heart jump completely back to normal. To the way it was before he left. I sighed happily against his chest, "I love you," I whispered to him real low.

"I love you," he said as he tightened his arms around me.

**A/N: Aww…okay so I wrote **_**another**_** detailed scene. Well I know a lot of you guys like scenes like that but this is the way the scene played out in my head so whether you like the scenes or not I still wrote it! So HA! In your face! LOL just kidding! **

**Anyways I hope **_**most**_** of you guys liked the chapter! Is it weird how I'm writing a lot of Edward and Bella fluff and in the squeal I didn't as much? I guess I finally processed the concept "more fluff please!" LOL**

**Please review! They really do inspire me to write more! **

**You can write me about anything! No matter what it is I will read it and if you ask a question that won't ruin the story (for example: "Does he…" or "Will she…") I don't answer questions that tell you what happens next. That kills the story. You can still ask them but just don't expect a response. **** Any other question that has to do with the story or me but won't ruin it for you I'll answer for sure!**

**Feel free to write whatever you want! Thanks!**


	10. Memories

**Chapter 10**

"_I love you," he said as he tightened his arms around me. _

I woke up with something lightly fluttering up my side. I stirred a bit and it stopped. After a couple of seconds it continued where it had left off. I didn't know what it was until I felt a hand brush across my stomach. I smiled lightly before I opened my eyes and turned my head slightly behind me to find Edward finishing the trail of kisses on my shoulder.

He smiled at me but continued to trail the kisses up my neck making me giggle lightly until he reached my lips. I kissed him back lightly and pulled away to smile at him, "Good morning…again."

He smiled and lightly pecked my lips, "Good morning love."

I turned my head forward and looked right at the window. He lightly placed his chin on my shoulder and wrapped his arm around me, "In a matter of hours you'll be Mrs. Edward Cullen," he whispered to me.

I smiled as I watched the birds outside the window flutter around each other and peck each other on the beaks, "Would you believe me if I said I've been wanting that since I was in second grade?"

"Yes," he sighed, "I just wish I had been in love with you that long. My life would have been more exhilarating and simple with you in it."

"We have each other now," I told him as I took his hand in mine, "That's all that matters."

I turned around onto my back and looked up at him. He was propped up on his elbow looking down at me. His hand stayed on my stomach delicately, "Have you ever doubted in your mind that you loved me?" I asked him.

He shook his head, "No, never."

"Are you…mad that I have?" I asked.

He shook his head again, "No. I understand why you did. And I'm sure that if the situation was reversed and you had left to go somewhere for two years I would have doubted it as well."

"Especially if your mother kept repeating it to you every single day," I reminded him.

He looked into my eyes intently, "Your mother doesn't like me much does she?"

"Why do you ask?" I asked.

"Well it seems like she was trying to convince you that I was bad guy and that I didn't love you. Which is completely wrong by the way," I smiled, "And even when she saw that I was back she wanted you to go out with the guy that I saw leaving her house yesterday."

I pursed my lips, "I don't know if she likes you. Although it seems like she doesn't ha?" I asked. He nodded, "I don't care if she likes you Edward. And you shouldn't care either. The only people you should worry about liking you are me and Carlie."

"Do you like me?" he asked.

"No…I don't like you I love you. There's a huge difference," I told him.

"Do you think Carlie likes me?" he asked.

"She loves you that's for sure. Even before she met you she loved you," I reached up and lightly brushed the hair away from his eyes, "I don't think you have to worry much about her liking you. I guess what I was trying to say is that you have to _learn_ more about her."

"How do I do that?" he asked curiously.

"Just spend as much time with her as you can. Trust me you don't get bored with her…that reminds me…she also got something else from you other than your looks and stubbornness," I told him.

He smiled down at me, "Really? What?" he asked.

"She can play the piano," I told him.

He looked down at me surprised, "Did you give her lessons?" he asked.

"Nope…my mom bought her a small piano and she just started playing. Her fingers just ran over the keyboards and she was playing a melody in seconds."

He grinned down at me, "Aww my little Mozart," he gushed.

I smiled with a small chuckle before I reached up and kissed his lips, "We have to go pick little Mozart up soon." I sat up and wrapped the blanket around me.

"Where you going?" he asked.

"I'm going to take a shower," I paused to turn and look back at him, "You're welcome to join me," I said with a seductive smile.

He got off the bed and followed me into the shower.

I put on my favorite blue jeans that fit my curves perfectly and a teal blouse that was a bit more low-cut in a v than any other shirt I had. I threw my head back–I had just finished blow drying my hair–and ran my fingers through my hair a bit.

I moved my head to the left as I shook the hair with my fingers a bit on that side. A pair of strong arms wrapped my around my waist making me straighten out and look into the mirror. Edward smiled at me before resting his chin on my right shoulder, "You look beautiful."

I smiled at him before I grabbed my engagement ring from the counter and slipped it on the right finger. I twirled around in his arms and wrapped my arms around his waist, "Good because this is what I'm wearing when we get married."

He leaned close to me; his lips just centimeters away from mine, "Are you ready to go pick up Carlie?"

I looked into his eyes lightly, "I'm ready when you are."

He smiled, "Good," he pulled away making me pout a bit. He didn't kiss me. He chuckled lightly, "I'm saving that for the 'I do's'" he told me as he took my hand in his.

I looked at him and noticed that he wasn't wearing a tuxedo, "Is that what you're getting married in?" I asked.

"Yeah…seems like tuxedo's give me bad memories too," he stopped walking and turned to look at me with a confused expression, "Didn't we find James having sex with Lauren the same night that he…?"

I nodded lightly, "I wasn't scared of Lauren that night…I was scared of James. At first I was disgusted that he didn't have enough with me and then I got scared because I thought he might want seconds."

He gently placed a hand on my cheek, "I should have never taken you with me."

"I wanted to go Edward. I was scared to stay alone. That's how the whole mess started," I told him as I leaned into his hand. "What triggered that memory anyways?" I asked curiously.

"Well when I mentioned bad memories about the tux I remembered about the dress which made me remember James and Lauren for some reason," he said a bit confused by it himself.

His hand slid down to my shoulder. I bit my lip with a slight nod to my head, "Anything else you want to know before we leave?" I asked him.

"Did your friends know you had a crush on me?" he asked.

"Yep," I said with a smile.

He looked into my eyes hesitant and sternly, "What?" I asked.

"I was just wondering…did you ever think that if you _hadn't_ been raped that we would have never gotten together?"

"Sometimes," I told him truthfully. "So is that it?" I asked.

"Not even close," he replied truthfully, "One of these days I want us to just…talk about everything."

I was confused by the timing, "Why now? After so many years?" I asked.

"I didn't want to send you back into that deep depression back then. That's why I didn't ask a lot of things. But now that it's been almost a decade…I'm hoping it'll be easier for you to talk about it. And I really, _really _want to know everything. Everything you felt. Everything you thought. I had so many questions when I found out," he told me as he took my hands in his.

I nodded at him, "Okay…one of these days…I'll tell you everything," I sighed out.

He smiled at me before he cupped my face in his hands, "Umm…I thought you were saving this part?" I asked with smile.

He smiled back before he moved his lips towards my forehead and kissed it lightly, "I am."

"Are you ready to go?" I asked with a small chuckle.

He smiled at me, "Yep," he said before he entwined his fingers with mine. "Do you want to eat first?" he asked once we were downstairs.

"I was actually gonna ask you if you wanted to eat out? We have to go to the store to buy Carlie that movie she wanted anyways," I told him as I started for the door.

"Okay…what time do you want to get married?" he asked.

"Well today is Sunday so we'd have to inform the pastor first so that he can tell us a good time," I told him before I locked the front door behind us.

"Do you take Carlie to church?" he asked as we got into my car.

"My mom usually has her on Sundays so she takes her," I said as I started the car.

"Why _does_ your mom take her every weekend?" he asked.

"My mom worked that arrangement out after I had Carlie for a couple of weeks. It was just too much pressure and stress for me to handle. My mom noticed so she offered to take her every weekend," I said with a shrug.

"How do you think your mom is going to take our news?" he asked.

I sighed but never looked at him, "I don't know." I really don't. That woman goes to being the best mom in the world to the worst in seconds.

**A/N: Review please!**


	11. Little Chat

**Chapter 11**

_I really don't. That woman goes to being the best mom in the world to the worst in seconds._

I pulled up in front of the house and got out. Edward walked over to me and wrapped his arm around my waist as we walked into my mom's house. "Mom?" I called out as I looked around the living room.

There was no response. I looked at Edward confused before I slowly started walking towards the kitchen. I slowly started opening the door and opened it wide once I saw what was going on inside.

My mom was on the kitchen table heavily making out with the guy that was here yesterday. My mom had gotten a divorce with Phil a couple years ago before my father died.

I turned away shocked, "Mom! What the hell are you doing?!" I asked as I sneaked a peek over to her.

She quickly got off the table and stood by him with her blouse slightly open and her hair a complete mess. He looked the same. I turned back to them still shocked, "I–."

I quickly cut her off, "I don't care _what_ or _who_ you do during the weekdays but when my daughters here I do _not_ want this happening," I told her in disbelief and anger.

"I'm a woman Bella I have needs," she informed me.

I shook my head in disgust, "Ugh don't tell me that…that is just…disgusting."

"How is it disgusting?" she asked.

"I don't need to know who my mother is doing," I told her.

"Carlie's asleep she wouldn't have seen a thing," she told me.

"You don't know that. I don't care what _needs_ you have you should wait until my _daughter_ is out of the house when you decide to fulfill theses so called needs," I told her. I looked over at the guy, "Dude I don't know what the hell your thinking. She's like twice your age. I should know she's my mother."

He scratched the back of his head nervously. I looked at him surprised, "Wow I don't even _want _to know what you would have tried to pull on me if I had gone out with you," I shook my head as I left the kitchen.

"That's the guy your mom set up with you yesterday?" Edward asked.

"Yep…same guy," I said as I started walking upstairs, "How could a guy actually _like_ doing that? It's like doing your own mother," I shuddered in disgust.

"I don't know Bella. You're the only person I've been with," he said as he started walking beside me.

I looked up at him, "You don't ever get like…curious about other women do you?" I asked.

"No…I already have you. Why would I look at what I don't need?" he asked confused.

"I don't know…what I do know is that guys get curious like that," I told him.

"Not me. I already have someone both beautiful and sexy to fulfill my 'needs'," he said mocking my mothers words.

I smiled lightly before I opened Carlie's door. My smile slowly turned into a frown when I saw Carlie leaning against her bed with her knee to her chest and tears rolling down her eyes.

I quickly walked across the room and bent down beside her, "What's wrong sweetie?" I asked.

"I fell," she said in a watery voice.

"Did you hurt your knee?" I asked when I noticed her hands tight around her knee.

She nodded, "Its bleeding," she told me with a small hiccup.

I gently placed my hands on hers and looked into her eyes before I gently took them off her knee. It was just a small cut but just like her mother used to be she didn't like the sight of blood.

I looked back at Edward, "You think you can get me peroxide and a Band-Aid?" I asked.

He nodded before he left the room to go to the bathroom. I gently picked Carlie up and placed her on my lap, "How did you fall?" I asked.

"I got," she sniffled, "up to go downstairs and eat breakfast but I tripped," she said as more tears sprang to her eyes.

"Over what?" I asked.

She frowned, "My shoes," she replied back before she pointed to the shoes that were right next to me.

"Why didn't you call for grandma?" I asked.

"She was talking to someone downstairs," she told me. "I didn't want to bother her."

I smiled at her lightly as I tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "Sweetie no matter who's here if you get hurt you need to call for help."

She nodded before wrapping her arms around my neck, "It hurts mama."

"I know sweetie," I told her as I wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Here," Edward said as he entered the room and bent down beside us.

I took the peroxide from him and put some on the cloth he brought and lightly dabbed her knee. He looked over at her over my shoulder and smiled at her, "Does that hurt princess?" he asked her.

She shook her head against my shoulder, "No."

I set the cloth down once it was clean and placed the Band-Aid over her small cut, "There you go."

She pulled away and looked at it before she wrapped her arms around my neck again, "Thank you mama."

"You're welcome sweetie. Now how about we go to the store and buy you that movie you wanted?" I asked as I pulled her away so she could meet my eyes.

She smiled before she stood up, "Can we eat first?" she asked.

I stood up and picked up the peroxide and cloth and set them on her nightstand, "You want to go to Denny's?" I asked.

She smiled and clapped her hands, "Is daddy going with us?" she asked.

"Of course he's going with us," I said with a smile.

"So then he's not going away anymore?" she asked as I picked her up and set her on my hip.

"Why would he go away?" I asked confused.

"Grandma said he would," she told me.

This freakin woman is ruining everything. I quickly handed Edward Carlie, "Go to the car I have a little _chat_ to start with my mother," I said with venom.

I quickly stalked out of the room and went straight to the kitchen. She was sitting down sipping a cup of coffee. "I just wanted to let you know that this will be the _last_ weekend I leave Carlie with you."

She stood up and looked at me with a hint of anger in her eyes, "Why?" she asked.

"All your doing is telling lies to her! Stop it mom! Just because Phil left you doesn't mean that Edward is going to leave me!" I hit a nerve.

And I didn't figure that out until I felt the confusion in my head and the stinging on my cheek. I lightly touched my cheek still a bit disoriented and slowly moved my head back in place to look at her.

I clenched my jaw, "And to think I was going to invite you to the wedding," she looked at me a bit shocked. She looked at me a bit concerned and was about to say something but I cut her off, "You know what…" I slowly walked backwards towards the exit of the kitchen, "Fuck you."

I hadn't cussed in two years. It felt weird as it rolled out of my tongue. I quickly turned away and left the house still holding my cheek when I got outside and got in the car. I was still fuming.

"What happened to your cheek?" Edward asked as gently took my hand away from it.

"Its nothing," I told him as I looked out the other window.

He gently touched it with his fingertips making me wince in pain, "She slapped you didn't she?"

I clenched and unclenched my jaw but just continued to glare at the house, "Its nothing," I insisted.

I sneaked a peek at him to find him just as mad as I was. I sighed and looked towards the back seat, "You ready to go?" I asked Carlie.

She looked at me serious, "Did grandma hit you?" she asked.

I was a bit surprised she knew what a slap meant, "No…umm…she just…"

"I'm not stupid mama," she reached over and touched my stinging cheek lightly, "You want me to buy you ice cream?" she asked with a small smile.

I smiled at her lightly, "We'll get ice cream when we get to Denny's okay?" I asked.

She smiled and nodded before she took her Barbie's from beside her and started playing with them.

I turned back in my seat and sighed. If only ice cream could take it all away.

**A/N: Can you believe her mom did that to her? Don't you wish ice cream **_**could**_** take all your problems away? That would be an awesome and easy way to do it. Leave me a review! Tell me what you think about this chapter! **


	12. Shes OURS

**Chapter 12**

_I turned back in my seat and sighed. If only ice cream could take it all away._

Edward was on the road already when he asked, "There's a Denny's here?"

I looked over at him and chuckled lightly, "They apparently built it like four years ago. It was under reconstruction two years ago when we came for my dad's funeral," I told him.

I gave Edward the directions and we got there a couple minutes later. I got out of the car and unbuckled Carlie from her car seat. I set her on my hip and we walked inside together. She gently reached up and kissed my cheek, "Does that feel better?" she asked.

I smiled at her, "Yep." What a lie. It was still stinging. They gave us a table and we ordered our food.

"What did you guys do yesterday?" Carlie asked us.

I looked over at Edward and pursed my lips, "We watched movies all day."

"What movies did you watch?" she asked.

"Umm…" I looked over at Edward for help.

"We watched some scary movies," he told her.

"Why?" she asked confused, "Halloween was last month."

"We know that but…daddy wasn't here last month so he wanted to watch them," I lied to her. A lot of people had been doing that to her lately.

She seemed to accept that lie so we went back to eating, "Do you want to tell your parents that you're here before we get married?" I asked.

"You're getting married?" Carlie asked with a grin on her face.

I smiled at her before I lightly tucked a curl behind her ear, "How would _you_ like to be the flower girl?" I asked.

She clapped her hands together and jumped a bit in excitement, "Can I wear a dress?" she asked.

One thing me and my daughter didn't have in common was that she liked dresses and I felt repulsed by them, "Sure," I said before I continued eating.

"Are we going to grandma and grandpa's after we finish eating?" she asked before she put a piece of pancake in her mouth.

"Actually we were going to the store so that you can buy the movie you wanted," I told her.

"Okay," she said happily, "Then can we go to grandmas?" she asked.

"That's the plan." I looked over at Edward once I noticed that he was quiet. Maybe a bit too quiet. He had an expression on his face that read anger and defeat. "What's wrong?" I asked him as I lightly placed my hand on top of his.

"Nothing," he lied as he looked back at me.

"Do you…_not_ want to see your parents?" I asked slowly.

He shook his head, "No it's not that."

"Then what is it?" I asked.

He quickly looked up at me before looking down but I got to see his eyes look at my cheek. I gently touched his cheek making him look up, "I'm fine…really."

He sighed, "I don't like it when someone hurts you," he told me softly.

"I know that," I told him.

"I don't even care of it was your own mother. How dare she even touch you the slightest?" he asked in anger with a shake to his head.

"I told her something," I informed him.

"About what?" he asked. I stayed quiet and glanced over at Carlie to see her fascinated in the crayons and paper they had given her. "What could you have told her that would have made her mad enough to slap her own _child_?" he asked.

I sighed in defeat and looked back at him, "I told her that you weren't Phil."

"Phil? Wait isn't Phil her husband?" he asked.

"They got divorced two years ago," I notified him.

"Why?" he asked perplexed.

"He found someone younger and hotter. So he left her. That's why she keeps trying to tell me and Carlie that you're leaving. That you never loved us. Because that's what happened with her and Phil," I kind of felt sorry for her now.

He shook his head lightly, "But I would never leave you…again," he corrected himself towards the end.

"I know that. But she can't come to terms with the fact that I have someone that actually _does_ love me. She can't accept that her daughter has someone and she doesn't," I said with a small frown.

"That's…sad," he summed up.

"Yeah…but it still doesn't give her a right to put bad things in my daughters head," I said a bit angry again.

"You keep saying _my daughter_ a lot," he said with a small smile.

I smiled sheepishly at him, "Sorry. I kind of got used to putting it that way."

He nodded in understanding, "Just try and remember she's _ours_."

I chuckled lightly, "I will." I took my cell out from my pocket and looked at the time before I placed it on the table.

"Do you have to be somewhere?" Edward asked me making me look at him.

"No…just wondering if we'll have time to do everything," I said as I lightly picked at the food on my plate with a fork.

"Can I play with your phone mama?" Carlie asked.

I looked down at her, "Sure," I told her.

She took the phone in her hands and started going through it. I looked back at Edward, "You're going to invite your parents to the wedding right?"

"Of course I am…did you tell your mom?" he asked as he glanced at my cheek again.

I looked down and nodded, "Yeah," I looked back up at him, "Right before I told her off."

"I'm still infuriated at the fact that she did that to you," he said as he reached across the table and lightly caressed my cheek.

"_**Santa have you seen my soldier?  
Let him know that I miss him and love him too  
Santa bring my soldier home  
I need him here in my arms  
Cuz love's worth fighting for  
Santa bring him home"**_

We both turned to look at Carlie. She had played Edward's ringtone. And I'm pretty sure she did it on purpose. "Sorry," she apologized with a guilty face, "I just wanted daddy to hear his song."

I looked back at Edward, "That's my ringtone?" he asked.

I pursed my lips, "Yeah…well it fit perfect with our situati–," he leaned over the table and caught my lips on his.

"Ewww," Carlie said making us split apart with a smile and look over at her.

"What?" we asked in unison with the same tone of humor.

"That's gross," she was covering her face with her small hands.

I smiled wider before I lightly tried to take her hands off her face, "Are you blushing?" she would always do this when she blushed in public.

"No," she replied back as she moved her head away from my hands.

"Yes you are," I told her as I gently tickled her side.

"No I'm not," she giggled out.

"You are _so_ blushing," I told her as I tickled her tummy.

She squirmed as she giggled before she peeked at us from between her fingers, "Mommy!" she whined.

I chuckled lightly before I stopped tickling her. She covered her face and breathed slowly before letting her hands down. Her cheeks were still flushed but they were pink now instead of red.

"Can we go to the store now?" she asked as she looked between me and Edward.

I looked up at Edward, "You ready to go?" I asked him.

"Yup," he replied back before he got out of the booth. I stood up and took Carlie's hand in mine as we started walking out of the restaurant with Edward behind us.

We stopped at the front and picked out the flavor of ice cream we wanted. Carlie and I picked butter pecan while Edward picked chocolate mint. I paid for the bill and we all went outside and headed for the car. Carlie and I were oddly enough licking our ice cream in unison.

We decided to finish our ice creams outside the car before heading for the store. Edward was leaning against the hood. Carlie and I were sitting on the sidewalk in front of Edward eating our ice creams.

He chuckled at us making me look at him confused, "What?" I asked as I stopped licking my ice cream.

"You guys are like twins," he commented on our licking.

I shook my head and looked down at Carlie, "Can you believe he called us twins?" I asked her.

She looked up at him and glared at him lightly. She stood up and wrapped her arm around my neck–our cheeks touching, "You're just jealous."

**A/N: So how was this chapter? Review please!**


	13. Past, Present, Future

**Chapter 13**

_She stood up and wrapped her arm around my neck–our cheeks touching, "You're just jealous."_

"Of what?" he asked confused yet with an amused smile on his face.

"You're jealous that mommy and I are cute and you're not," she stated matter-of-factly.

His face fell a bit and I couldn't help but laugh. He pouted and looked away from us, "I think you hurt daddy's feeling," I told her after my laughter died down.

She pulled away from me and walked over to Edward. She licked her ice cream as she did. She tugged at his pants as she arched her head back to look at him. He looked down at her, "I'm sorry daddy. You're very, _very_ handsome," she said with a small smile.

He crossed his arms over his chest and pouted even more if that was possible, "You're not forgiven until…"

"Until what?" she asked.

"Until you give me a kiss," he told her as he bent down in front of her.

"Not like mommy did right?" she asked.

He chuckled and shook his head, "You can kiss me anywhere," he said as he tucked her curls behind her ears.

She blushed slightly and looked down as she rocked on her feet lightly, "And you'll forgive me?" she asked.

"Yes," he told her.

"Okay," she leaned in and gave him a big kiss on his cheek, "There?" she asked as she pulled away.

"Okay your forgiven," he said as he picked her up and set her on his hip.

I stood up, finally finishing my ice cream, and dusted my pants off, "Okay let's go to the store."

She rested her head on Edward's shoulder and looked at me smiling but I could tell what she was going to say wasn't for me, "I love you daddy."

He moved his head around and kissed the top of her head, "I love you too princess," he said as he started moving to the back seats to put her in.

I got into the drivers seat and buckled up. Edward got in the passenger seat soon after, "How am I doing?" he whispered to me as he glanced at Carlie.

I shook my head with a small smile, "You're doing fine Edward. As long as you're yourself you won't have any problems with her."

"I just _really_ don't want to mess this up," he said as he relaxed in the seat.

"You won't mess this up," I told him as I started driving out of the parking lot.

"How are you so confident?" he asked.

"Because I know you and I know Carlie. Trust me this will be easy. If you haven't noticed you guys already have a bond," I said as I looked at the road.

"She said I was ugly," he told me.

I chuckled lightly, "Yeah that was funny."

"No it wasn't," he said a bit sadly.

I looked over at him to see that he seemed serious, "Edward…it's a good thing she thinks your ugly. It would be weird if she thought you were cute," I told him logically.

He stayed quiet, "She doesn't even know what ugly is," I told him, "She isn't _that_ old," I reasoned.

He sighed, "You laughed."

I smiled, "You should have seen how your face looked," I said with a dry smile.

"Yeah I guess your right about the ugly thing. I mean she called you cute," he replied a bit astonished.

"What are you trying to say?" I asked offensively.

"She doesn't know the difference yet. You're not cute," he stated.

I looked over at him a bit hurt and confused by his words. "You're more than that. You're completely beautiful and gorgeous," he finished making me look at the road a bit shocked.

How could I believe even for a second that he thought I was ugly? "What?" he asked. He must have noticed the shocked expression on my face. "You look like you're hearing this for the first time. I've told you millions of times how beautiful you are Bella."

I cleared my throat a bit, "Yeah I know but," I shook my head as I tried to clear it, "I think I was having a blonde moment," I admitted with a small chuckle.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"For some reason my brain was thinking you were going to call me something like plain or ugly," I said with a small shake in my head.

"You are the complete opposite of that," he told me.

"If that's what you think," I said with small shrug.

"That's what every man that's seen you has thought," he told me.

"Yeah and every girl that's seen you has drooled," I told him with a small smile.

"That's not true," he told me.

"Yes it is. Even Angela was drooling over you," I told him.

"Really?" he asked surprised.

"Yeah she used to tell me I was lucky…a lot," I told him as I glanced over to see his face.

"I guess I never noticed. I only had eyes for you," he told me matter-of-factly.

"Had?" I asked questionably.

"Had in the past, have in the present, and will in the future," he told me.

I shook my head with a small smile, "You are unbelievable."

I looked over at him to find a grin on his face, "Thanks."

We were headed to Port Angeles for the movie that Carlie wanted. So this was going to be a pretty long drive. "Why don't you call the pastor?" I asked Edward as I glanced over at him.

"Do you have his number in your phone?" he asked.

"Yeah," I looked over at him to see him looking at me a bit bewildered. "I gave him my number just in case something happens to Carlie at church," I told him.

He nodded before turning to me slightly, "Where's your phone?" he asked.

"In my pocket," I told him.

"Which one?" he asked.

"My left front pocket," I told him.

"Why don't you give it to me?" he asked.

"Its raining," I told him as I continued looking at the road.

I could see him turn to look out the window from the corner of my eye, "Whoa, when did it start raining?" he asked.

I chuckled lightly, "Just get the phone."

He unbuckled himself, "What are you doing?" I asked confused.

"I have to lean under you to get the phone," he told me as he started leaning towards me. His head pressed up against my right breast as he reached with his hand for my pocket.

"Please tell me that Carlie is asleep," I told him as I tried to concentrate on the road.

"Yes she's asleep," he said with a bit of amusement in his voice. His hand finally found my front pocket. He stuck his hand inside and dug deep for my phone. He was making it hard on me to concentrate. I gripped onto the wheel and concentrated harder on the road.

"Got it," he said as he pulled away. He buckled himself back up and flipped my phone open. "What's it under?" he asked.

"Thomas," I told him as we stopped at a red light.

"What am I supposed to tell him?" he asked.

"Tell him your name and that we'll be there later on in the afternoon," I told him as I turned the radio on and made sure it wasn't too loud.

I listened to their conversation as we got closer to Target. "He said he'd be ready for us when we get there," he told me once he hung up. I parked the car in an empty spot and turned the engine off. I turned to smile at him and his lips crashed on mine.

I was surprised. I was expecting a smile or a grin but not a kiss. This would be the second time he broke the goal he made for himself. I didn't care if he broke it. I ran my fingers through his hair and leaned more into him.

He broke away from the kiss, "Damn it," he whispered as he leaned his forehead against mine.

I smiled. He must have remembered, "I wasn't supposed to kiss you until we got married," he said as he lightly kissed my top lip.

"You broke that goal at the restaurant," I told him as I kissed his bottom lip.

"Your just too irresistible," he said as he cupped my face in his hands.

"I've heard that before," I said with a smile in my voice.

"Oh yeah? From who?" he asked breathlessly.

"You," I told him with a small chuckle.

"If Carlie wasn't here I'd take you right here, right now," he told me as his hands roamed down to my sides.

"Two years to catch up on ha?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Definitely," he told me as he moved his lips off mine and traveled down to my neck.

"Edward…Carlie _is_ in the car," I told him with a small giggle.

He pulled away with a small pout, "Drat."

"You seem to be favoring that word a lot," I told him as I unbuckled myself. I got out of the car and got in the back seat. I gently unbuckled Carlie before I gently shook her shoulder, "Carlie."

Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at me groggily, "Are we here?" she asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"Yes," I told her as I lifted her up in my arms. I tried reaching for the bag but it was too far away. I sighed in frustration, "Edward," I whined.

"What?" he asked suddenly beside me.

I turned my head to look back at him, "I can't reach the bag and I need Carlie's blanket."

He walked around the car and opened the other door. He opened the bag up and tossed the blanket to me, "Thanks." I quickly opened it up and placed it on her. It was still raining. I closed the door and locked the doors with the keys before I started walking towards the store.

Edward came up beside me and wrapped an arm around my waist. "Mama?"

I moved my head back to look at her, "You think I can buy Bambi too?" she asked.

"Bambi?" I asked confused on how she knew about this movie.

"Yeah I saw the beginning at grandma's house but she didn't let me watch all of it," she told me as we entered the store.

I shrugged, "Sure."

"You spoil her," Edward suddenly told me.

**A/N: Review please!**


	14. The Visit

**Chapter 14**

"_You spoil her," Edward suddenly told me._

"I do not," I told him as I put her in the cart.

"Yes you do," he said in amusement.

"How do I spoil her?" I asked as I pushed the cart towards the entertainment center.

"You buy her whatever she wants," he told me.

"That's not true," Carlie protested.

"How is it not true?" he asked her.

"She didn't let me buy that big Barbie car," she said with a pout.

"It was too expensive and you don't know how to drive," I told her.

"Can to!" she replied back.

"You can barely reach the petals," I said a bit amused.

She crossed her arms over her chest and turned her head away from us. "See now you got her mad at us," I told Edward.

He sighed, he was taking this hard. I stopped the cart and looked at him, "I was joking Edward."

He looked away from me. Was he crying? I gently placed my hand on his shoulder, "Hey," I told him softly.

He slowly turned to look at me. His eyes were watery, "Are you okay?" I asked him.

He sniffled a bit and looked down at the ground, "I screwed everything up."

"She'll get over it. Watch she'll feel guilty and apologize in a little bit," I told him as I brushed his hair out of his eyes.

"That's not what I was talking about," he said as he clenched his jaw.

I sighed, "You need to stop blaming yourself. I don't blame you. Isn't that all that matters?" I asked him.

He looked into my eyes intently before he nodded slowly and embraced me in a hug. I hugged him with one arm and kept one hand on the cart. He pulled away after a while and kissed my forehead. I smiled before I looked back at Carlie.

She was staring at us. Once I started walking again she sighed, "I'm sorry," she told us.

I looked up at Edward and smiled. He smiled back before he pulled me closer to him and kissed the top of my head.

"I told you I don't spoil her," I insisted.

He chuckled, "Sure."

We stopped in front of the movies and looked around. Carlie reached out and grabbed the ones she wanted, "Do you want to buy one?" I asked Edward.

"No thanks," he replied back. We went to the cash register and paid for the movies. Once we got back in the car I gave Carlie the movies.

"Can we watch them together?" she asked.

"Of course," I told her as I started driving back towards Forks. I looked over at Edward to find him looking at me like I had forgotten something. "What?" I asked him.

"Nothing," he said as he looked back at the road. I looked at him curiously before I shook it off and looked back at the road. "Aren't we going to be _busy_ tonight?" Edward asked quietly as he continued looking at the road.

"_Busy?_" I asked confused as I looked over at him. He looked back at me as if he was waiting for something. "Doing what?" I asked with a quizzical brow.

He skimmed my body up and down and it finally dawned on me, "Oh!" He grinned at me as he shook his head and looked back at the road amused. "Do you think your parents will take care of her?" I asked him.

"I'm pretty sure my parents know what happens after the ceremony," he said as he looked out his window.

He seemed to be avoiding my eyes, "Are you mad at me?" I asked after a short silence.

He looked back at me surprised, "No why would I be mad at you?" he asked perplexed.

"I feel like your trying to avoid looking at me," I said as I glanced at him for a couple seconds.

"I kind of am," he said as he looked out his window again.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"Because I can't stop picturing you naked," he whispered as he covered his eyes with his hand a bit frustrated.

I bit my lip a bit to hold back my smile but I couldn't help it. I slowly reached my hand over and ran my fingers up his thigh, "Bella," he warned in a thick voice.

I ran my hand up and down his leg slowly, "Bella I'm serious," he told me in frustration.

I chuckled as I took my hand back, "Jeez I was just kidding."

"My body doesn't take that as _kidding_," he told me as he shifted a bit in his seat.

I shook my head a bit, "Your body is hard to please."

"Not when I have you it isn't," he said as he continued looking out the window.

"But you have me right now and it isn't pleased," I told him a bit confused.

He looked over at me with a stern look, "I meant when I _have_ you."

I was a bit confused by the statement until it dawned on me. Is it me or am I having a lot of blonde moments today? I should have understood immediately what he was talking about but I hadn't. I think my mother might have slapped some of my common sense out.

"Stop thinking about me and start thinking about what your going to tell your parents," I told him.

"Its kind of hard to stop thinking about you when you're always on my mind Bella," he said as he finally looked back at me.

"I'm _always_ on your mind?" I asked as I looked over at him.

"Always," he agreed.

"Are we almost there?" Carlie asked from the backseat.

Edward turned toward her, "Almost princess."

We were just down the block. I parked the car in front of the house and got off. I took Carlie out and placed her on my hip. "You ready?" I asked Edward as we approached the front door.

He nodded and stood behind me as I rang the bell. We waited for a minute until Esme opened the door, "Oh Bella dear it's so nice to see you," she wrapped her arms around me in a hug and froze over.

She must have seen Edward. She slowly pulled away from the hug and I moved out of the way. "Edward?" she asked questionably.

"Hi mom," he said shyly.

She quickly wrapped him in a hug, her head resting on his chest, "We missed you son."

"Me too mom," he said.

"Bella! I thought you weren't bringing Carlie until the weekend that's coming?" Carlisle asked me as he came over to us.

"I decided to bring her earlier," I told him.

"Why?" he asked.

I looked over at Edward. He followed my gaze, "Son?" Edward walked over to Carlisle and hugged him, "It's good to see you again."

"You too," Edward told him.

Carlisle pulled away and wrapped his arm around Esme, "Come in we have some catching up to do."

I smiled at Edward before I walked over to the living room. I set Carlie down and she went over to the play room they had made for her. As soon as we sat down and Carlie was out of the room their smiles faded. Luckily I wasn't smiling before so I didn't feel awkward to be the only one smiling.

"We're very disappointed in you son," Esme told him.

Oh no! There going to get him all depressed. "I know I'm sorry," he said as he looked down at his feet.

"You should have taken full responsibility and taken care of Bella when she was pregnant," Carlisle told him in a parental voice.

"I didn't have a choice," he said in a solemn voice.

"There's always a choice Edward," Esme retorted.

"Do you guys _really_ have to do this?" I asked them.

They all looked over at me surprised, "We're only trying to defend you," Esme stated a bit shocked.

Did I say that in an angry tone or something? "I don't need to be _defended._ There's nothing to defend me from," I told them. I could hear the hint of anger now.

"He didn't see how you were when you left," Carlisle said sympathetically.

"Was that _all_ you guys worried about?" I asked surprised.

"You were in a deep depression Bella," thank you doctor bob, I thought sarcastically.

"Do you guys get _why_ I was depressed?" I asked.

"Because he left," Esme told me.

"That was only part of it," I told them. We were having this conversation as if Edward wasn't even in the room.

"What was the other part?" Esme asked.

**A/N: What do you think the other part is? Review please!**


	15. Husband and Wife

**Chapter 15**

"_What was the other part?" Esme asked._

I looked at Edward. He was staring at me waiting for an answer as well. "You didn't grasp the fact that your son was out there risking his life everyday?" I asked once I looked back at them.

They looked at me stunned. It was obvious it never crossed their minds. "He could have died," I continued. I looked back at Edward to find him gazing at the floor next to my feet in thought.

"Sorry," Esme apologized to Edward. He looked up at her stunned.

"Sorry son," Carlisle apologized afterwards.

Edward shook his head a bit, "There's nothing to apologize for. I'm just glad that you guys took care of her when I was gone," he said as he placed his hand on top of mine.

Esme smiled, "Is there something you want to tell us?" she asked. She always seemed to know this kind of stuff.

"Actually there is," Edward said as a smile slowly crept up on his face.

"Well?" Esme asked excited.

I intertwined my fingers with Edward's and smiled. He looked over at me, "You tell them," I told him.

He looked back at his parents, "Bella and I are getting married today," Edward announced.

"Yes!" Esme exclaimed before grabbing Carlisle shirt in her fists, "My sons finally getting married!" she exclaimed to him happily.

The reaction had me both shocked and laughing. It looked weird to see her like this. The only other time I had seen her like that was when she found out Carlie was a girl.

Carlisle chuckled and lightly placed his hands on hers, "He's my son too."

"I know! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she said between pecks on his lips.

I rested my head on Edwards shoulder and chuckled at her lightly. I wonder if I'll ever get that crazy about Carlie. "When is it?!" Esme asked practically bouncing up and down.

"As soon as you want," I told her.

"Oh! Let's go now!" she said as she jumped up.

"Wait grandma!" Carlie said as she wobbled over to her.

"Aren't you excited sweetheart?" Esme asked her as she bent down in front of her.

"Yes…do you still have my dress?" she asked.

"Sure why?" she looked up at me for an answer.

"She's the flower girl," I told her.

She looked back at Carlie, "Aww you're going to be the prettiest flower girl ever," she told her with a smile.

She flushed before she took Esme's hand and started leading her upstairs, "Come on grandma!"

Esme picked her up and went up the stairs to Carlie's room. Maybe she was spoiled? She had three rooms in three different houses? Is that spoiled or loved? I guess that would go under both.

Carlisle left the room and went outside. Edward twirled me to him and wrapped his arms around me, "Was that weird or was that just me?" he asked.

I chuckled lightly, "Your mom got like that when she found out Carlie was a girl. And she probably got like that when she found out Carlie was born too."

"She must have been really desperate for me to get married," he commented.

"Well you are 26 and have been with me for almost ten years," I reasoned.

He narrowed his eyes at me playfully, "You're 26 too," he defended himself weakly.

"Yes but I'm three months younger than you," I grinned.

He rolled his eyes and leaned in to kiss me, "Ah! Ah! Ah!" we pulled away from each other to see Carlisle giving us a scolding face, "Not until the wedding."

We smiled at him and he walked upstairs. I looked back at Edward, "Well if that's the way it's supposed to be I suppose I should travel back in time and get my virginity back."

Edward chuckled lightly as he shook his head, "No need to. You aren't wearing a white dress saying you're a virgin anyways."

I nodded, "True."

"Do you wish you were a virgin?" he asked.

"No," I replied quickly.

"Why not?" he asked.

"For one I wouldn't have Carlie," I told him.

"And two?" he asked.

"It hurts. And don't tell me it doesn't because I remember clearly with disgust that Alice and Rosalie said it hurt like hell," I protested when he started to object.

"I wouldn't know," he said with a small shrug.

I smiled wickedly, "That's _right_ you've never done anything with a virgin," I chuckled evilly as I pointed my finger into his chest, "And now you never will."

"I never said I wanted to do anything with a virgin," he said as he tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

I wrapped my arms around him with a smile, "I feel like rubbing it in your face…just to annoy you."

He wrapped his arms around my waist, "And how exactly would you do that?"

"I'd tell you repeatedly that I've done it with a virgin and you haven't," I told him.

He looked over at the stairs and back at me in panic, "Shh…I don't want my dad to hear you."

"Why? For all your dad knows I've had sex with tons of guys," I told him.

"Yeah right," he said sarcastically.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You don't look like the type of girl that would have done that," he told me as he lightly placed his hands on my bottom.

I moved my hands away from his neck and moved his hands up to my waist, "And I'm also the type of girl that doesn't like being grabbed on the ass in someone else's house."

"Exactly…I was just proving my point," he said looking away.

I smiled as I shook my head, "Sure."

"Should we ask our parents now if Carlie can stay?" he asked.

"If you want," I told him as I reached up and kissed his throat.

He looked at me confused once I pulled away, "What was that?" he asked.

"Hey if I can't kiss your lips I can settle with your neck," I said with a small shrug.

He smiled as he leaned in and kissed the tip of my nose. I closed my eyes and smiled. I opened them up and looked over at the staircase to see Esme walking down the stairs with a dressed up Carlie in her arms.

I pulled away from Edward and walked over and took Carlie from Esme's arms, "You look pretty," I told her.

She smiled and kissed my cheek, "I'm ready to go."

Carlisle came in holding a basket with rose petals in them, "Here you go big girl."

She took them and sniffed them, "It smells pretty."

"Let's get this show on the road!" Esme said as she headed for the doorway. She walked up to me first and handed me Edward's ring. I had told her to keep it for safe keepings since she did have a safe unlike me.

"Thanks," I told her as I slipped it into my pocket. I wonder of Edward remembered to bring my wedding ring?

I turned around and headed for the car. I buckled Carlie up in her car seat before I got in the drivers seat and we headed off to church. The church wasn't very far from here. And I thought I would be excited…maybe even nervous…but for some reason I felt content about what I was about to do.

We got out of the car and headed to the church. We entered the huge church doors to find it empty. Which was perfect. I took Carlie's hand and we all slowly walked towards the podium. "Father Thomas?" I asked once we reached the front of the church.

"Bella! It's good to see you!" he said happily as he came out from the back door and walked over to us.

I smiled, "Right back atcha," he came up to me and gave me a small hug.

"Are we ready for the ceremony?" he asked with a slight British accent.

I looked back at Edward. He nodded in reassurance before I looked back at him, "Yes."

"Good then…positions everyone!" he called out as I walked back to Edward.

"Mommy?" Carlie asked as she tugged on my hand. I looked down at her, "When am I going to throw the flowers?" she asked with a smile.

I bent down and tucked her hair behind her ears, "When you see me and daddy turn around to leave get in front of us and start throwing them in front of us," I told her with a smile.

She wrapped her arms around my neck, "Okay mommy."

I pulled away and kissed her forehead. She grinned at me before she walked over to Carlisle and Esme.

"Ready?" Father Thomas asked once I stood up and took Edward's hand.

I nodded letting him precede, "Edward Anthony Mason Cullen do you take Isabella Marie Swan to be your lawfully wedded wife; to have and to hold in sickness and in health until death do you part?"

I felt his hand squeeze mine in reassurance, "I do," he reached into his pocket and slipped the wedding ring on my finger. It looked a lot like my engagement ring but it was brighter and bigger.

"And do you Isabella Marie Swan take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband; to have and to hold in sickness and in health until death do you part?" he asked me with a smile on his lips.

I smiled back, "I do," I reached into my pocket and took out his wedding ring.

He handed me a pen, "Sign here," he told me. I signed it and gave the pen to Edward. He signed in the spot next to mine and gave the pen back to Father Thomas.

"By the powers vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife," he said happily.

I bit my lip with a small grin on my lips, "You may now kiss the bride," he told Edward.

We turned to each other slowly. He took my face in his hands gently and lightly kissed my lips. Carlisle and Esme clapped making me smile against his lips. He pulled away with a smile, "We finally did it."

I grinned at him, "We did."

He took my hand again and we turned toward the exit. Carlie quickly walked in front of us and skipped as she threw the flower petals to the ground. I felt nothing but happiness at the moment. I had finally made _this_ dream come true. I married Edward Cullen. I am now Isabella Marie Swan Cullen. Or Bella Cullen for short.

**A/N: Aww they got married!!! LOL review please!**


	16. Connected

**Chapter 16**

**(A/N: Rated M for mature content)**

_I am now Isabella Marie Swan Cullen. Or Bella Cullen for short._

Carlie went home with Carlisle and Esme. We didn't even have to ask. As soon as we stepped outside of the church they said they would take Carlie for the rest of the day and we could pick her up tomorrow. Edward was surprisingly driving at a slow pace back to the house. I thought he would have been driving like a lunatic.

I dropped the keys of the house on the table by the door as soon as I stepped inside, "You hungry?" I asked. It was already five in the afternoon and we hadn't even eaten lunch. Luckily Carlisle and Esme had lots of food at the house. I would be worrying about Carlie right now if they didn't.

"No," he replied back.

I shrugged and started walking upstairs, "Where are you going?" Edward asked.

"Upstairs?" I asked confused.

"To do…?" he asked.

"Change," I told him with a smile on my face. I had paused to see if he would catch my drift. He quickly bounded up the steps I had already gone up making me laugh. We continued walking upstairs and I was surprised once again that he wasn't kissing me. I walked into the room and went straight to the restroom. I shut the door behind me and locked it.

One thing that came good from my mother was the little piece of lingerie she had given me as a present. I took my clothes off and took it out from the back of the closet. I slipped the red lacy underwear on and the red bra with the lacy cups that were sewn with the lacy black bodice that barely passed my underwear.

I fixed my hair in the mirror with a smile, "What's taking so long?" Edward asked from the bedroom.

I walked over to the door, "Close your eyes," I told him.

"Why?" he asked.

"Just trust me," I told him.

"Okay," he replied back. I opened the door a crack and peeked at him to make sure he had them closed. He actually did what I had told him to.

I slipped out of the restroom, "Don't open them until I tell you to," I told him. He left them closed. He was sitting at the edge of the bed. I walked over to him and sat on his lap, "Open your eyes," I told him.

He slowly opened his eyes and smiled. He hadn't even looked at what I was wearing yet. His eyes slowly roamed down to my body. I didn't even have to ask him if he liked it. I could tell by the look in his eyes that he loved it. "Where did you get it?" he asked as his hands rested on my hips.

"My mom bought it for me," I said with a shrug, "So what do you think?" I asked as I looked down at myself.

"You should wear this more often," he told me in a thick voice.

I smiled, "Maybe I will…if you ever plan on taking it off of me," I told him.

"Wait," he told me before he lifted me up in his arms and got us to the head of the bed. He laid me down right next to him. This was different. He usually just started kissing me and it was on but this time he was taking his time.

He rested his hand on my side. I could feel the heat of his hands through the lace. "I want to do this right," he told me.

"Right? When have we ever done this wrong?" I asked confused.

He shook his head lightly, "This will be our first time as husband and wife."

I wrapped an arm around him, "I guess I should be lucky I have such a romantic husband then," I said with a smile.

His hand slowly moved up and down my side, "I love you Bella."

I reached up and pressed my lips against his, "I love you."

He lightly fluttered his lips over mine, "Is this going to be our honeymoon?" he asked between kisses.

"Might be," I replied back.

"Then I guess we should get started," he said before he deepened the kiss. His hand went under the bodice and reached up for my panty line. I reached down and quickly took his pants off. He kicked his pants to the ground at the same time I kicked my underwear off.

"You'll finally be mine," he said between kisses.

"I've always been yours," I told him back.

"But now it's permanent," he replied back a bit breathless. I grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head. He continued kissing me after I threw it to the ground.

He was taking his time again. And I'll have to admit it was driving me a bit crazy, "Are you nervous?" I asked him.

"A little," he admitted. So that's why he's stalling.

"There's nothing to be nervous about Edward. It's still me," I told him as I ran my hands over his back.

"I know," he replied back.

"Then why be nervous?" I asked.

"Because it feels like this is our first time," he told me as he ran his hand under my bodice and started to unhook my bra from the hook in the front.

"It kind of is," I admitted.

"Don't say that you're making me more nervous," he said. He was having difficultly with the hook.

I lightly moved my hand away from his back and placed it on top of the hand that was on the hook. I pulled away from the kiss and looked him in the eyes, "Just calm down. It's me you're doing this with. Not anyone new," I told him softly.

He looked into my eyes intently before he leaned down and gently caressed my lips with his. I took my hand away from his and moved it down to his boxers. As soon as I got his boxers off he got my bra/bodice unhooked.

I smiled against his lips that he had finally gotten himself calm enough to unhook it. He seemed to hesitate to actually start the love making. I didn't know if he was teasing me or if he was nervous. I could feel it though. He was hesitating at my entrance and I wanted it bad.

"Edward," I whispered in need as I lightly dug my finger pads into his back. I was more sure that he was nervous than teasing me. I reached up and lightly nibbled on his ear. He inched closer but still didn't enter. I breathed lightly into his ear, "Make love to me Edward. Make love to me."

That did it. He easily slipped inside me making me lightly bite his ear. I moved my hips rhythmically with his and kissed his neck lightly. His lips fluttered over my skin in a soft caress. His hands wandered over my body like an angel's touch.

I gently ran my fingers through his hair as my lips searched for his. This time was different than other times. It was sweeter, gentler, and tenderer. He was caressing me like I was a fragile piece of glass that could break at any moment. We were connected once again. Our souls and bodies intertwined together without ever pulling apart.

I could feel his soul with mine. I felt extremely blissful. This was beyond cloud nine. And if it was even possible it was beyond heaven. And even when he pulled away and rested beside me I could still feel connected and still feel the happiness I had never felt in my life with anyone but Edward.

I turned on my side and cuddled up to him. He wrapped his arm around me and kissed the top of my head. I rested my head on top of his chest and listened to his pounding heart. It still sounded like music to my ears after all these years. I smiled lightly as I twirled my finger with the little body hair he had under his navel.

"Did you feel it?" he asked as his heart steadied.

"Feel what exactly?" I asked.

"I can't really describe it but it felt…like somehow my soul was touching yours," he whispered as he lightly ran his fingers up and down my spine.

I smiled, "You felt it too?"

"It was incredible. I don't think I've ever felt something like that before," he told me truthfully.

I smiled before I moved my head away from his chest and reached up for his lips, "I love you."

He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close beside him, "I love you."

I rested my head on his shoulder and sighed happily. I closed my eyes and fell into a blissful dream that had nothing but Edward in it. I woke up some time during the middle of the night wide awake. I slowly sat up and looked over to my left to find Edward fast asleep.

I grabbed his shirt from the floor and slipped it on. I looked over at the time to find that it was barely two in the morning. I sighed quietly before I got out of bed and walked over to the restroom. Since Edward was fast asleep I decided that we wouldn't be doing anything else tonight so I might as well take a shower.

I turned the water on and pulled his shirt off before I got into the shower. I hadn't even been in there for five minutes when I felt someone twirl me around and softly push me into the shower wall. I gasped lightly from the cold and lightly smiled up at Edward, "What are you doing?" I asked him.

"What's it look like I'm doing?" he asked as he lightly nibbled on my neck.

"I was taking a shower," I told him breathless.

"And now _we're_ taking a shower," he said as he moved his lips to my chest.

"Techniquely this isn't taking a shower," I told him as I grasped onto his back.

"It is for me," he said as he trailed his lips up to mine. I kissed him harder with a slight animalistic taste to it. He moved his body closer to mine and slid inside me. I dug my nails into his back as he thrust smoothly in and out of me.

I pulled away from his kiss to gasp for breath. He moved his head down to my neck. I moved my leg up and hooked it around his waist. He stopped moving and froze against me, "I think we should take this to the bedroom," he told me in a thick voice.

"I agree," I told him breathlessly. I brought my leg down from his waist and he moved away from me. He took my hand and started leading me out of the shower. I quickly turned the knob and shut the shower down before I stepped out of the shower.

He lifted me off of my feet and was carrying me to the bedroom quickly. Maybe a little too quickly. Fear prickled through my veins as visions I didn't want to see popped into my head:

"_What are you t–talking about?"_

"_You'll see," he grabbed my face roughly and suddenly his tongue was in my mouth. We were suddenly on the little couch. I struggled under him yelling for him to stop and leave me alone. I tried to hit his back with my fist but it didn't faze him._

**A/N: What do you think she'll do? Review please!**


	17. Hitching A Ride

**Chapter 17**

**(A/N: Rated M for mature content)**

_Fear prickled through my veins as visions I didn't want to see popped into my head._

He didn't seem to notice how scared I felt at the moment. He placed me on the bed and got on top of me. His lips crashed against mine as he glided inside me. My heart pounded in fear painfully. It felt like it would pop out of my chest any second.

_It's Edward, it's Edward, its Edward,_ I chanted in my head. It didn't help. I had to make him stop before I ended up doing something I might regret later. I moved my lips away from his, "Stop," I told him.

He stopped everything he was doing and looked at me confused. _Its Edward, its Edward, its Edward_, I repeated in my head. Nothing. My heart still pounded like a sledgehammer.

"Kiss me," I whispered to him. He was confused by the request since I had stopped him from doing that. He slowly leaned in and lightly caressed my bottom lip. He didn't move anything else. I kissed him back but that didn't seem to be helping.

_I started screaming now but he quickly covered my mouth with his hand as he still continued in and out._

I closed my eyes tight from the small flashback and pulled away from the kiss, "Tell me you love me," I was practically begging now. I opened my eyes to look at him.

He brought his hand up and lightly brushed his fingers through my hair as he looked deep into my eyes, "I love you Bella. I'll always love you no matter what happens."

And with that my heart stopped beating hard and the fear dissolved in seconds. I smiled at him lightly before I reached up and kissed him again. He kissed me only for a brief second before he pulled away.

I looked up at him as he tried to search for something in my eyes, "What happened?" he asked.

I stayed quiet as I continued looking at him, "Was I going too fast?" he asked.

I shook my head, "No."

"Did I hurt you?" he asked in concern.

"No you scared me," okay so I didn't really want to tell him but it just sort of slipped out. I'm so used to telling him the truth it's hard to tell him a lie.

Confusion etched on his face prominently, "Scared you?" he repeated my words, "Why?" he asked.

I bit my lip lightly and looked around the room through the corner of my eyes before I looked back at him. Realization struck him fast, "Do you want me to stop?" he asked.

I kind of already did that, "No," I told him.

"Are you sure?" he asked worried.

"Yes I'm sure," I told him as I arched my head up and met my lips with his. He rested my head back on the pillow and kissed me tenderly as he started moving inside me again.

His hands were lightly caressing my hip when he pulled his lips away from mine, "What made you remember?" he asked suddenly.

I shrugged as I moved my lips to his throat. "You have to know Bella," he told me breathless.

I stopped kissing his throat and sighed before I rested my head back on the pillow and looked at him, "I think it's because you moved me from the restroom to the bed a little too fast," I told him truthfully.

"You think?" he asked.

"Okay…I know," I told him.

"And that's it?" he asked.

"Yes that's it," I told him as I reached up to kissed his lips. I could feel that he was about to pull away to ask me something else so I quickly turned him onto his back and kissed him roughly.

His hands flew to my thighs as I moved my hips rhythmically against his. I finally got him to shut up. Its not that I didn't want to hear his voice it's just that I didn't want to hear about my awful past when I was making love.

I was pretty sure I had made him forget all about what had happened when I felt him grow hard. I smiled against his lips before I moved them away from his lips and to his ear. He was breathing heavier than usual. I understood why. I had gone to medical classes to get my degree for anthropology so I knew that when a man grew hard they had to release their stimulus or it would never go away. So you'd basically have a horny man just begging for more.

His hands tightened on my thighs as his breathing came quick, "Faster Bella," he moaned out. I moved my hips faster against his like he asked me to. He gripped onto my thighs harder making me cry out in pleasure rather than pain, "Faster," he moaned out louder.

Is this how I sound? I shrugged the question off and moved faster against him. My lips were kissing his heaving chest slowly, "Right there," he grunted. I inched him deeper inside me making both of us grip onto one another. We were almost there. Almost to the point that would send us to cloud nine for at least the next couple of hours.

I was starting to get tired. I reached my point faster than Edward did. I collapsed on top of his chest and his hands let go of my thighs. I looked at him, "I'm not finished with you yet," he told me seductively.

I grinned at him before I got off his chest and laid on my back next to him, "Then finish me off lover boy."

"With pleasure," he said as he got back on top of me. That lasted for around another hour before he finally finished and we fell asleep beside each other.

I woke up to a bright light shining in my eyes. I cringed before I pried my eyes open and looked over at the time. It was already nine in the morning. I rubbed my eyes and sighed before I slowly sat up with covers covering my front.

A light brush against my skin on my back made me turn my head to look at Edward. He smiled up at me but didn't stop touching my back. I smiled back at him. He reached over and pulled me next to him making me giggle, "We have to get up," I told him.

"I don't want to," he told me as he tightened his arm around me.

I smiled at him with a small chuckle, "Come on," I said as I tried to get up. He pulled me back down and sat up. I smiled up at him. He turned toward me with a sly smile on his face. I looked up at him suspiciously. What was he going to do?

His smile slowly turned into a grin. My eyes widened a bit before his hands started attacking my stomach. I thrashed under him as I giggled uncontrollably, "Stop!" I giggled out with a huge grin.

"Say it first!" he said on top of me with a huge smile on his face.

"Say what?!" I asked as I squirmed under his hands.

"Say you love me!" he said over my giggles.

I shook my head and his fingers moved faster, "Say it!"

"Okay! Okay! I love you!" I told him still giggling.

He stopped tickling me and smiled down at me, "See was that so hard?"

I calmed my breathing down but couldn't take the smile off my face, "No."

He leaned down and pecked my lips over and over. I giggled lightly under his lips, "We really need to get up," I told him between each peck.

"Why?" he asked as he stopped giving me pecks on the lips.

I chuckled lightly, "Carlie's at your parents remember?"

"Oh! Right," he said with a sheepish grin.

He got off of me and sat on the edge of the bed. I pulled the covers off of me and realized I was wearing my bra and underwear. I looked up at Edward confused, "Did you put clothes on me?" I asked.

"Yeah…you looked like you were getting cold," he said as he stood up and started walking away from the bed and to the bathroom. I got up on the bed and walked to the edge before I jumped on his back. He caught the bottom of my thighs and steadied himself.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. He moved his head back to look at me. I smiled down at him, "Hello hubby."

"What are you doing?" he asked with a smile.

"Hitching a ride on my husbands back to the closet?" I asked with an innocent smile.

He moved his head back forward and threw me up a bit to reposition me on him. He gently set me down in front of the closet and turned to look at me, "Are you happy?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

I rested my hands on his chest, "Of course I'm happy. Aren't you?" I asked.

"More than you can imagine," he said with a grin.

I smiled before I reached up and kissed his lips. I pulled away, "We seriously need to get going," I said as he moved his hands to my bottom delicately.

He pouted, "Do we have to?" he asked.

"Yes," I said with a chuckle, "You remind me of Carlie when you do that."

"Well I am her father," he said as he pulled away.

I shook my head with a smile as I turned around and started looking for something to wear. I picked out a pair of blue jeans and a green shirt and place them on the counter.

I took my toothbrush out and started brushing my teeth. Edward came and did the same. I finished before him so I started changing. I bit my lip as a question that had been stuck with me for two years resurfaced in my mind.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Yeah?" he asked looking up from his zipper he had just zipped up.

"Can I ask you something and you won't get upset?" I asked cautiously as I watched him put his shirt on.

"Sure," he said as he straightened his shirt out.

I bit my lip a bit nervous to ask him, "What would you have done..." he stopped tying his shoes and looked up at me, "If Carlie wasn't yours?" I asked.

**A/N: So what do you think? Think he'll get mad? Think he'll be okay with the question? Please review!**


	18. Dad

**Chapter 18**

**A/N: Check out my profile for all the new stories I posted up!**

_I bit my lip a bit nervous to ask him, "What would you have done..." he stopped tying his shoes and looked up at me, "If Carlie wasn't yours?" I asked._

He finished tying his shoe slowly and sat up against the tub to look at me, "She is mine right?" he asked.

"Yes but I was speaking hypothetically," I told him as I took a step closer to him.

"It wouldn't change anything," he told me seriously.

"Why?" I asked a bit confused and curious.

"Because she's still your daughter. I would have loved her like she was my own. Nothing would have changed," he said as he stood up.

"So then you still would have come back?" I asked.

He looked into my eyes intently before he walked up to me and gently placed a hand on my cheek, "You know I didn't leave because of Carlie."

"I know," I told him as I placed my hand over his.

"Then why wouldn't I have come back?" he asked me kindly.

"I don't know…I just…you never even asked about her when you had a chance to call," I told him with a slight shake to my head.

"I hate to tell you this because it tells you exactly what kind of a father I am but…I forgot you were pregnant. With so much on my mind all I could think about was you and nothing else. That's why I was so surprised to see her sleeping next to you when I came back," he told me honestly.

"That doesn't make you a bad father Edward. If it was the other way around I probably would have forgotten about that too," I told him seriously.

He sighed and pulled away from me, "We better go pick her up."

I nodded and we walked out of the room together. We walked down the stairs slowly in silence. I was looking down at my feet when something in the living room caught my attention. I looked over surprised and during that split second I tripped. Edward quickly wrapped his arms around my waist and caught me before I could fall down the stairs.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he helped me straighten out.

I ran my fingers through my hair and looked over at the living room to find nothing there. I looked back at him, "Yeah thanks."

He smiled at me before he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer to him, "And I thought you had gotten over your klutziness stage."

I smiled at him warily, "It's not a stage. It's a trait."

"From whom?" he asked a bit amused as he continued descending down the stairs.

I bit my lip and looked down at my feet again, "My dad."

He stayed quiet and soon we were out the door. I got into the drivers seat and turned the car on when he spoke again, "I'm confused," he said.

I glanced at him before looking back at the road, "About what?"

"How did your father become a cop if he was a klutz?" he asked.

I smiled lightly, "He's not as bad as I am," my smile faltered a bit when I realized that I spoke about him as if he was still alive. "He had some balance issues and was terrible at dancing," I told him.

"Were you closer to him than your mom?" he asked.

I pursed my lips and glanced over at him again, "I don't know. It always felt like I was taking care of my mother instead of her taking care of me. So I suppose I was closer to him. Although I took care of my mom willingly it _could_ be a pain in the ass. Which with her it was. So my dad was less of a pain."

"Why would you take care of your mother?" he asked.

"She may not be a klutz but she was mindless. She would forget stuff or freak out for something small."

"She's not mindless anymore?" he asked curiously.

"Well…she's not as mindless as she used to be. When Phil left her she kind of opened her eyes to reality," I looked over at him. "Why the 20 questions?" I asked him curiously.

"Just wanted to know more about your parents. I get it now," he said thoughtfully.

"Get what?" I asked.

"I get why you're such a great mother. You've been doing it since you were little," he said with a smile in his voice.

I looked over at him and smiled, "Have you always been this sweet?" I asked.

He chuckled lightly, "Only when I'm with you."

I looked back to the road and panic shot through me faster than a speeding bullet. There was a man in the middle of the road and I was about to hit him with the car. I quickly slammed down on the brake making the car skid to a sudden stop causing the car to throw us forward then back real fast in our seats.

I looked at the road a bit breathless from the fear. The fear thickened when I recognized the man who was standing in front of my car. My eyes widened in surprise when I realized it was my father.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked me but I ignored him. I slowly reached for my seat belt. My heart quickened when his image started to flicker. I quickly unbuckled my seatbelt and got out of the car.

"Bella!" Edward called after me. I ran to the front of the car but he wasn't there anymore. Was I seeing things? I looked around for him hoping he'd show up. "What are you doing?" Edward asked as he lightly grabbed my shoulders.

Am I going crazy? Maybe I finally lost my marbles. My eyes teared up at the thought. I looked up at Edward, "I…I thought," I looked back at the road but there was nothing, "I'm sorry," I looked back at him as a tear brimmed over.

He looked at me sympathetically before he pulled me into his arms and hugged me to his chest, "Shh its okay."

I wrapped my arms around him and clung onto his back, "Did you get hurt?" I asked against his chest.

"No I'm fine," he said without pulling me away from him. He kissed the top of my head and lightly rocked us side to side.

"Bella," I stiffened in Edward's arms.

He pulled away and looked at me confused, "What's wrong?" he asked.

My breathing came a little faster as I waited for it, "Bells."

My lip trembled as I slowly turned around toward the car. There he was. Standing by the car hood with a plaid shirt on and a pair of jeans. I took a couple steps towards him and looked into his eyes confused. Was this really my father?

"D-dad?" I asked with a quiver in my throat.

He smiled and nodded, "Come here Bells," he said as he opened his arms.

I took the last couple of steps and wrapped my arms around him. He was solid just like Melissa used to be. He tightened his arms around me, "I missed you," I whispered to him.

"I would say the same but I've been here all along," he said as he pulled away and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

"What?" I asked confused.

"I've been trying to get your attention for two years Bella. You never could see me," he told me with a sad smile.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"I figured out why although it took me two years," he told me.

"So you_ barely_ figured out why?" I asked.

"Yes…you couldn't see me because you were depressed," he told me.

My brows furrowed in confusion, "Why would that make me not see you?" I asked.

"You were in such a deep depression and all you saw was the bad stuff in your life so you blocked us out. You were trying to deny that you were in a depression, trying to deny that you had a bad life that somehow blocked us out because you considered us part of your bad life," he explained.

I looked away feeling a bit uncomfortable, "I didn't know I was doing that. If I would have known I would have stopped," I told him truthfully.

"We know that. We don't blame you," he told me.

I was confused once I realized something, "Wait…if I can see you…doesn't that mean you're here for some kind of unfinished business?" I asked.

He nodded solemnly, "I need help Bells. I need you to find my murderer and let me rest in peace."

I blinked in surprise. I forgot he had gotten murdered, "Do you know who did it?" I asked.

"No," he replied back in a sigh.

"Well than how am I supposed to be able to help? Your bodies buried six feet under," I replied back.

"I was hoping we could put bits and pieces together and you can help me remember who it was," he said in suggestion.

I bit my lip as I thought about it, "Okay…but there's one condition," I told him.

"What?" he asked.

"You can't just come popping into my life like nothing. I could have gotten myself or Edward killed because of you," I told him.

"I promise I will only show up when I figure something out or when you need help," he said with a small nod.

I nodded and he disappeared. This is going to be weird. I have to figure out who killed my father. Hopefully I can find out whom soon. Who knows why they killed my father…they could be after someone I know next. They have to be stopped.

**A/N: Review Please! And check out my profile for all the new stories I posted up!**


	19. Everything

**Chapter 19**

_Who knows why they killed my father…they could be after someone I know next. They have to be stopped._

I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed. I had so many emotions that had just passed by that I didn't know which one should surface. I stared at the empty space in front of me where my father had once stood confused. Is it possible to feel so many emotions at the same time? I was sad to be reminded of my father by his very presence. I was confused by the sudden timing of his visit. And yet I was happy I got to see him again.

I think I'd rather feel the last emotion. I slowly turned around to look at Edward. He was standing there waiting for me with his hands shoved in his pockets. I brought my hand down and smiled at him before I ran over to him and jumped up on him.

His chuckle softly filled the air as he wrapped his arms around me. I tightened my arms around his neck with a smile on my face. He quickly twirled me around in his arms making me grin in happiness. Yep definitely the best emotion I could have picked.

He gently set me back on my feet and grinned down at me. I reached up on the tip of my toes and softly pressed my lips up against his. He wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me up a bit so that I wouldn't have to strain myself to kiss him.

I pulled away after a minute and looked into his eyes happily. "Ready to go?" he asked softly as he tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

I gently pecked his lips again with a smile, "Yeah I'm ready."

He gently placed me back on my feet and started walking towards the car. The weird thing was is that he was right next to me, "Umm…what are you doing?" I asked as I stopped by the driver's side.

He stopped in front of me and placed his hand on the door handle. I looked at his hand confused before I looked back up at him, "I'm driving."

"What? Why?" I asked in disappointment.

"Because I have a clear mind right now unlike you," he said rather kindly.

I crossed my arms over my chest with a pout, "That's not fair."

His lips slowly curved up into a crooked smile, "Life isn't fair," he walked behind me and lightly smacked my bottom making me move a couple steps away from him, "Now get in the car."

I narrowed my eyes in a small playful glare before I sighed in defeat and walked around the car to the passenger's side. I reluctantly opened the door and got in, "Is it me or do you drive my car more than I do?"

He chuckled softly as he put the car into drive, "This car belongs to both of us now."

"How so?" I asked confused.

"As husband and wife we share _everything_," he said with a smile as he started driving away.

"Everything? As in like…_everything_ everything?" I asked.

He chuckled lightly as he glanced at me from the side, "Yeah," his expression turned serious, "Why?" he asked.

"I don't think I've every shared _everything_ to anyone before. Or anything for that matter," I said with a slight shake to my head.

"But you always tell me stuff," he objected.

"Like what?" I asked. Maybe I had done it subconsciously without even knowing it.

He looked at the road in deep thought as he tried to think of something. I had a feeling he might come out empty, "You told me your deepest darkest secret," he finally said.

"Only because you heard what I was talking about. I hadn't planned on telling you that secret at all," I told him truthfully.

"Really?" he asked a bit surprised and hurt.

"I was thinking about telling you but I knew that deep down inside I would never do it unless I was forced to…or caught," I whispered the last part.

He stayed quiet as he stared at the road intently again, "Your feelings," he said finally.

"Huh?" what the hell is he babbling about?

"You tell me how you feel about me, your mom, Will. That's sharing," he replied back.

"I know what sharing is Edward," I said looked out the window with a slight glare.

"Then why are you asking me about the whole "sharing _everything _everything" speech?" he asked confused.

"I just…I don't quite understand what exactly were supposed to share," I explained.

"It's in the word, Bella. _Everything_," he said slowly.

I shook my head with a small smile, "Shut up," I lightly shoved his head to the side.

"Hey no hitting the driver," he said in a serious voice but with a smile on his face.

We arrived at Carlisle and Esme's a little after that. As soon as we entered the house Carlie came running to us with a smile on her face, "Mommy!"

I bent down and lifted her up in my arms before setting her on my hip, "Did you miss us?" I asked her.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and lightly kissed my cheek, "I missed you a lot mommy," she looked over at Edward and smiled, "Can we go home now?"

He chuckled lightly before he gently took her from my arms and kissed her cheek, "We're leaving right now princess."

She smiled at him, "Oh! Can I go get my movies first?" she asked as she pointed towards the staircase.

He gently set her back on her feet, "Don't take too long," he told her.

"I won't," she said as she started going upstairs.

"Mom? Dad?" Edward called out as he started walking towards the kitchen.

"In here son," Carlisle called just as we walked into the kitchen.

The first thing I saw was Esme grinning at me when I walked in. Okay…umm…what's with her? "I just wanted to say thanks for taking care of Carlie for us," Edward told them as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"No problem," Esme said with a grin.

"Daddy? Mommy?" Carlie called from the doorway of the house.

"Over here princess," Edward called back to her before he looked back at his parents, "I'll see you later."

Esme stood up and embraced him in a hug, "Come and visit," she told Edward. She let him go and gave me a hug, "You're glowing sweetheart," she whispered to me.

Oh gosh is that why she was grinning? I pulled away a bit stunned and wide eyed with a definite blush on my cheeks. Edward smiled down at me with a confused expression before he wrapped an arm around my waist and we turned to leave.

"Why are you blushing?" Edward whispered with amusement clear in his voice.

I quickly shook my head and looked away from him. I hated it when I blushed. I always thought it was cute on Carlie but I just hate doing it myself.

"Can we watch Bambi when we get home?" Carlie asked as she lifted her arms up for Edward to pick her up.

He bent down and lifted her up in his arms, "You didn't watch it yesterday?" he asked.

My cheeks slowly started cooling down as we headed for the car.

"No I watched _'Horton Hears a Who'_ with grandma and grandpa yesterday," she told him as she looked down at the movies in her hands.

He walked to the back of the car and buckled her up in her car seat, "Okay we'll watch it when we get home," he told her before he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

I got into the passenger seat and waited for him to get into the drivers seat. I turned around to look at Carlie, "Did you eat breakfast already?" I asked her.

"Yep," she said with a smile, "Grandma made French toast," she said happily.

I smiled at her before I touched the tip of her nose with my finger. She giggled and moved her head away. I turned back in my seat once Edward started driving. I rested my head against the seat and looked out the window. It was quiet in the car for while until:

"The forest comes alive with Bambi, the crit…criti…mommy how do you say this word?" Carlie asked as she pointed to the word at the back of the Bambi case.

"Critically," I told her.

"What's that means?" she asked.

"It means it's important," I told her.

"Oh," she said as she looked back at it.

"She can read?" Edward whispered to me in disbelief.

I chuckled lightly at his bewildered expression, "Yes she can read."

"She's only two," he replied back astonished.

"She's advanced for her age Edward…believe me," I told him.

She continued reading, "a-claim-ed coming-of-age story that has thri-ll-ed and en-ter-tain-ed gen-er-a-tions of fans," she sounded the words out slowly, "Did I say it right mommy?" she asked.

I turned around and looked at the sentence and smiled at her, "Yep."

She smiled back and looked back at the description, "Now dig-digi-," she sighed, "What's Bambi about?" she asked.

I chuckled lightly at how she gave up so easily at sounding the word out. "Why don't you wait until we watch it at home?" I asked her.

She sighed again before she smiled at me, "Okay." She turned the cover around and looked at the picture in the front, "Is the deer with the big antlers his daddy?" she asked.

"Yes," I told her.

"Why doesn't Bambi have antlers?" she asked curiously.

"He's too small. Once he gets older he'll grow antlers," I told her as I turned to look at her.

"Oh…does that happen to all babies?" she asked.

"Yes," I told her with a small smile.

"So when I get older…will I get boobies like you?" she asked.

**A/N: lol I thought the last part was kind of funny… *grins* review please!**


	20. Departure

**Chapter 20**

"_So when I get older…will I get boobies like you?" she asked._

My eyes widened a bit at the question but I couldn't help but smile a little. I looked over at Edward to find him chuckling quietly to himself. I lightly smacked his arm. "Hopefully you don't," he told her.

I looked at him confused, "Why?" I asked.

"Because then I'll have to beat down all the boys that are after her," he told me matter-of-factly.

I shook my head astonished and chuckled lightly, "Eww…boys have cooties,"** (A/N: I don't know if that's how you spell it) **Carlie said from the back seat.

"Yeah it's better if you believe that," he told her.

I smacked his arm again, "What?" he asked as he looked at me.

"She's only two Edward," I told him amused, "She's not going to be dating boys anytime soon."

"Years pass by fast Bella," he reasoned.

"Let's worry about the boys when we cross that bridge," I told him. "We have other things to worry about," I informed him.

"What?" he asked confused as he looked over at me.

"Like the time she asks where babies come from…that comes sooner than the boys," I whispered to him.

He rolled his eyes with a smile, "Let's worry about that when we cross that bridge," he mimicked my words.

I glared at him lightly before I looked over at Carlie, "Boys are annoying…always remember that."

"Hey," Edward complained.

I smiled at him, "Just telling the truth," I told him as I straightened out in my seat.

He parked the car in the driveway and turned it off, "Whatever you know you love me."

I unbuckled my seatbelt and got out of the car with a smile on my face before I opened the back door and took Carlie out. I placed her on my hip as we walked towards the front door, "How about you go up to your room and play a little bit while daddy and I eat breakfast?" I asked.

She looked over at Edward then back at me before she nodded, "Okay…and then we can watch Bambi together?" she asked as I put her on her feet.

"I promise," I told her.

"Pinky promise?" she asked as she stuck her little pinky out.

I hooked my pinky gently with hers, "Pinky promise."

She smiled and twirled around before she started going upstairs. I slowly stood up and watched her go upstairs. "I don't know about you but I'm starving," I told Edward as I made my way to the kitchen.

"Me too," he replied back from behind me.

"What do you want to eat?" I asked as I walked over to the refrigerator.

"Umm…waffles?" he asked.

I smiled before I grabbed the waffles from the freezer and popped them into the toaster. I walked over to the cabinet and took out two plates. I walked back over to the toaster and leaned against the counter with my back to Edward.

I stared absentmindedly at the knives that were by the toaster. It was still hard for me to believe that he was back. That at one time in my life I had stared at these knives admirably. My mind slowly drifted off into a memory. A memory I didn't like at all.

_~Flashback~_

_ I stayed completely still in my seat. I don't want the sobbing to come yet. I wish they didn't have to come at all. We stayed quiet as we waited for Edward's partner to come tell him it was time to go._

_ I was leaning forward with my elbows rested on my thighs as I stared at the floor intently. I didn't want to cry. Not again. I felt my heart thump loudly in my chest when his hand softly touched mine. _

_I glanced at him from the side to see a sad smile on his face, "I don't have to go Bella."_

_I shook my head softly as I tried to find my voice. I slowly sat straight up so I could look at him better, "You should go. It's for the best," I was using my best friends' words for this. The words he had told me when he said he was leaving. _

_But this is a different situation. I really don't want him to leave. I know its best for me and the baby since I quit my job and all but…how can I go on without him?_

"_Are you sure?" he asked softly as he moved his body towards mine and lightly placed his hand on my cheek._

_I nodded with watery eyes, "Yeah," I choked out._

"_Bella–."_

"_Cullen," we both looked up to see Edward's partner indicating with his finger to follow him._

_My heart thudded fast against my chest as Edward stood up. I quickly stood up when he did. It felt like my heart was in my throat and like my stomach was filled with butterflies._

_Edward raised a finger up to his partner and he nodded. I looked away from his partner and quickly looked back at Edward to find his eyes on me. "I don't want to go," he whispered as cupped my face in his hands and leaned his forehead against mine._

_I could see the unshed tears in his eyes. My heart pumped faster at his words. I closed my eyes tight making the tears spill over as a sob escaped my lips. I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck and embraced him in a tight hug. "You have to go," I cried to him._

_He pulled away to look at my face. He had tears rolling down his cheeks as well, "But Bella–."_

"_No buts," I sobbed out, "Just…just go Edward," I let the tears fall free now. I quickly reached up and pressed my lips against his hard. He tightened his arms around me and kissed me harder. It was getting more difficult to breathe. _

_My chest constricted from the pain. I pulled away sobbing lightly and looked into his eyes, "I love you," my voice came out more watery than my tears._

_Silent tears were running down his cheeks fast as he looked at me with a pained expression. This one was a different one. It was from the pain of departure. "I love you," he whispered in a thick voice._

_My lips trembled slightly as I slowly and painfully pulled away from his arms. "I _don't_ want to go Bella," he told me in a thick watery voice. I could tell it was hard for him to say this. _

_I could feel why. My throat was constricted from tears, "You _have_ to," my voice broke._

_He gently wiped at my tears with his thumbs and shook his head, "No I don't."_

_I nodded with my eyes closed, "Yes you do."_

"_Bella please."_

_I opened my eyes and looked at him with a determination. A determination that hurt me down to the core. "Go Edward."_

"_No," he shook his head at me._

"_Just go please," I begged him. My voice going a few octaves higher from the tears and the pain._

_He looked into my eyes for a long moment before he looked over at his partner and sighed shakily. He looked back at me with sadness deep in his eyes. So deep it looked like it touched his soul, "Okay."_

_I pursed my trembling lips and nodded. He took a step closer to me and gently kissed the top of my forehead. A sob I had been trying my hardest to contain escaped my lips. I quickly clamped them shut and opened my eyes to see his face for the last time._

"_Bye," he whispered._

"_Bye," I barely whispered back. He took a couple steps away from me and nodded in thought with a clenched jaw before he wiped his tears with the back of his hand and turned to walk away._

_The tears I had been able to restrain were now spilling over like there was no tomorrow. Which might as well be true. I slowly sat back down on the chair and looked at the door he had walked out of as the sobs racked my body._

_I wrapped an arm around my tummy and closed my eyes, "He'll come back baby," I whispered to my stomach, "He'll come back."_

_~End of Flashback~_

**A/N: So I just **_**needed**_** to put that in there. I wanted you guys to know how he left and what they said to each other…*sniff* *sniff* I kinda cried for that scene. Not much but I did cry. I hope you guys like it. Tell me what you think of the departure. Please review! I love reviews!! **


	21. Disappointed

**Chapter 21**

_I wrapped an arm around my tummy and closed my eyes, "He'll come back baby," I whispered to my stomach, "He'll come back."_

_~End of Flashback~_

"Bella," I blinked the memory away and looked up to find Edward right beside me now. "You okay?" he asked with concern.

"Uh yeah…just…thinking," I said as I shook my head.

He looked at the knives uneasy before he looked back at me, "About what exactly?" he asked.

I shook my head as I got the waffles and put them on our plates, "Nothing."

"You weren't thinking about stabbing me were you?" he asked jokingly.

I chuckled lightly as I shook my head and started walking back to the kitchen table, "No why would I be thinking about stabbing you?" I asked amused as I sat down.

"I don't know…maybe I did something you didn't like," he suggested.

I chuckled lightly, "You are far from that…trust me."

"I do trust you," he replied back seriously as he sat across from me.

I looked up at him and looked into his eyes as I searched for a deeper meaning to his words. I could tell he meant it but I had already known that he trusted me, "I know," I replied back just as serious.

"Then please tell me what you were thinking," he was nearly begging now as he reached across the table and took my hands in his.

I pursed my lips, "Are you scared?" I asked him.

He seemed confused by the question at first but after looking into my eyes he seemed to understand why I was asking, "Yes," he whispered, "After knowing that you were in such a deep depression because of me and seeing you just…staring at the knives…I'm scared for you Bella. I've seen you depressed before but this is different…its worse."

I looked down at our hands with a slight nod, "I know…and I'm sorry I'm putting you through this but…I just _can't_ lose you again," I looked up to meet his eyes, "I can't," I said with a shake to my head.

He looked at me with sympathy now before he let go of my hands and moved his head to the side indicating for me to go by his side, "Come here," he told me.

I got up from my seat and walked over to him. I gently sat on his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck. His arms wrapped around my waist lightly as he looked up at me, "I'm not leaving you Bella. Please try and grasp that," he begged.

I sighed silently, "You don't know that…and I didn't mean just leaving…what if something happens to you?" I asked in a soft voice. "I don't think I would be able to handle that…with or without Carlie."

"Please don't say that. I don't ever want you to…give up if anything happens to me. You need to be here for Carlie…for me," he responded back in a solemn tone.

I rested my head in his shoulder and frowned, "I _don't_ want to talk about this anymore."

"You need to know this Bella," he replied back.

I sighed shakily, "I know all of this Edward. It doesn't change anything."

He stayed quiet after that. "Are you mad at me?" I asked.

"No," he replied back in a whisper.

"Can we eat now?" I asked quietly.

"Yes."

I sighed before I lifted my head up and kissed the side of his head before I got off his lap and walked back to the chair across from him. We ate in silence and we didn't look at each other. He wasn't lying before. He wasn't mad but he was something. I went over and put my dirty dishes in the sink and walked over to him. "You're disappointed aren't you?" I asked him.

"A little," he admitted as he stood up to put his dishes in the sink.

I bit my lip lightly as I looked down at the ground, "I'm sorry…but you can't change the way I feel," I said as I turned around to look at him.

He slowly walked over to me and placed a hand on my cheek, "I know…I just don't want you to hurt yourself," he said in a low voice.

I nodded slowly as I placed my hands on his chest, "I know," I looked back up at him, "If I promise I won't hurt myself," I bit my lip lightly before I proceeded, "will you…_not_ be disappointed in me anymore?" I asked.

He looked into my eyes intently as he slowly slipped his hand behind my neck, "Yes," he replied back honestly.

"Then…I promise," I told him in a low whisper.

He searched my eyes to see if I was telling the truth. I _was_ telling the truth although it hurt to promise something like that. He slowly leaned in and kissed my top lip. I kissed his bottom lip lightly before I pulled away.

"I love you with all my heart Bella," he told me softly as he caressed my cheek with his thumb.

"I love you too Edward," I replied back as I hooked my hands together behind his back. I leaned in and rested my head against his chest, "I won't let anything happen to you…ever," I whispered to him. I'd jump in front of a speeding bullet if I had to.

He chuckled lightly making his chest rumble, "I think that's my line, love."

I smiled lightly against his chest, "Yes well this is _my_ first time saying it. You've already told me that before so now it's my turn."

He turned his head slightly and pressed his lips against my hair before he pulled away from our embrace, "We should watch that movie Carlie wants to see," he informed me.

"Let's go get her," I told him as I entwined my fingers with his and led him down the hall and towards the staircase.

"How do I bond with her?" Edward asked suddenly when we were descending up the stairs.

I smiled lightly, "Don't worry about that. I have something planned for you guys," I told him.

"What?" he asked.

"You'll find out soon enough," I told him as we made our way down the hall and toward his old room.

He sighed making me look at him, "What?" I asked.

"I don't want to wait that long," he complained.

I smiled with a small chuckle, "I said soon…not never…now stop complaining your worse than a child."

"You would know," he replied back.

"Not even Carlie complains as much as you," I told him as I opened his door.

"Are we going to watch the movie now?" Carlie asked as she stood up from the ground across the room.

Edward walked in and looked around. His bed was replaced with a small bed for Carlie and she had toys all over the room…it was more of a play room for her than a bedroom. Well that was until Edward came back. I guess we'll have to clean it later.

"Yeah…come on," I told her as I outstretched my arms towards her.

She smiled and started making her way towards us, "Watch your–," I didn't get to finish the warning. She fell over a toy and landed on her hands and knees.

We both went over to her and helped her up, "You okay princess?" Edward asked.

A small tear escaped her eye, "I fell on my knee again," she told him.

He pouted at her before he wrapped his arms around her. She cuddled up to him and buried her face in his chest. He pulled her away and gently wiped her tears away, "You want me to kiss it?" he asked her softly.

She nodded as she rubbed at her eye. He bent down and lightly kissed her knee making her giggle. He looked up at her with a smile, "Does that feel better?" he asked.

She giggled lightly and placed her hands on his cheeks, "Thank you daddy."

He took one of her small hands and kissed it, "Okay well go watch the movie," he told her as he lifted her up and placed her against his side. He was taller than me so she didn't rest on his hip like when I carried her. "Where'd you leave the movie?" he asked her.

She looked over his shoulder at her bed, "On the bed," she replied back.

I walked over and grabbed it, "Okay let's go," I said as I made my way out the door. I somehow managed to bump my shoulder against the doorway but I ignored it.

"Bella," Edward said in a complaining voice.

I stopped outside the room and looked at him, "What?" I asked.

"Please watch where you're walking," he told me in a scolding voice.

"Huh?" I asked.

"I don't want you to get all bruised up," he told me as he lightly placed a hand on my sore shoulder.

"Its nothing," I said with a shrug.

"That wasn't nothing," he said as we started walking downstairs.

"Mommy always bumps into things," Carlie told Edward.

"Yes well mommy needs to _stop_ bumping into things or she's going to get hurt," he was talking to Carlie but looking at me.

"I can't help it. It's a curse," I said with a small shrug.

"It isn't a curse Bella. If you would just be more careful–."

"Alright! Alright! I'll be more careful jeez," I said with a roll to my eyes.

"You made mommy mad," Carlie said in that you're-in-trouble voices.

**A/N: Review please! I love reviews! **


	22. Reactions

**Chapter 22**

"_You made mommy mad," Carlie said in that you're-in-trouble voices._

"I'm not mad," I told her, "Just annoyed," I said as I looked up at Edward.

We walked over to the living room and I popped the movie in before I went over and sat on the couch with Carlie and Edward. As soon as I sat down Carlie crawled off Edwards lap, over my lap and sat next to me. I leaned my head on Edward's arm that was stretched across the couch behind my neck and crossed my legs Indian style.

Carlie snuggled up to me and watched the previews. "Oh! Can we buy Cinderella mommy?" Carlie asked as she watched the preview.

"Right now?" I asked.

She giggled, "No later," she responded back.

"Sure why not?" I said as I took Edward's hand in mine and entwined your fingers together.

I looked over at her as she laughed because of the next preview. She was so adorable. The movie soon started and oddly enough I didn't want to fall asleep.

"Let's hope I don't fall asleep," Edward whispered to me. I chuckled lightly at his comment.

We were watching the credits in the beginning when Carlie suddenly exclaimed, "Look! Daddy's name!"

I smiled at her as she got off the couch and pointed out Edward's first name, "That is my name princess," Edward said with a small chuckle.

She walked back over to Edward and sat on his lap. I smiled as she watched the movie in fascination. "Why is Bambi a prince?" Carlie asked.

"Because his daddy's the king," Edward told her as he lightly played with her hand.

"Does that make you a king daddy?" she asked him as she inclined her head back to look at him. He looked at her a bit confused, "You call me princess," she told him.

He smiled softly, "No I'm not a king but you'll always be a princess to me," he said as he lightly kissed her forehead.

She smiled before she moved her head back and looked at the screen. "Why is he acting weird?" Carlie asked as she looked over at me.

I smiled lightly, "He's a baby. He doesn't know anything," I told her as I lightly placed a loose curl behind her ear.

It was quiet after that. We all just watched the movie calmly well at least me and Edward were Carlie was laughing a lot. The laughter didn't last long though. I always hated the scene where Bambi's mom dies.

"Mommy?" I looked over at her to find her looking at me with wide eyes.

I could see tears starting to form in her eyes, "What's wrong?" I asked her as I lightly touched her cheek.

"What happened to his mama?" she asked me on the verge of tears. I wasn't expecting this kind of reaction from a two year old. So I didn't know exactly what to say in this kind of situation. I see why my mom didn't let her watch all of it now. "Did she die?" she asked me with tears brimming over and her chest heaving up and down from her uneven breathing.

I looked up at Edward in concern before I looked back her. She quickly got off Edward's lap and curled up into a ball on mine. Her tiny fists gripping onto my shirt as she buried her face into my chest, "Don't leave me mommy. Don't _ever_ leave me," she cried.

I lifted her up making her rest her head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her small body, "I'm not going _anywhere_, sweetie."

"I don't want you to die," she cried on my shoulder. Maybe Bambi wasn't a good idea after all.

"I'm not going to die," not anytime soon anyways…hopefully.

She pulled away to look at me with her tear filled eyes, "Are you sure?" she asked.

I lightly wiped her tears away and looked her in the eyes, "Yes I'm sure."

She was calming down now. She wiped her face with the back of her hand and looked over at Edward. She moved back over to his lap and wrapped her arms around his midsection, "Take care of mommy daddy," she told him.

He lightly placed his hands on her back, "I will princess," he told her before he lifted her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder with her eyes closed.

* * *

I walked over to my side of the bed a little worried about Carlie. Okay that was an understatement. I was worried sick about her. We finished watching the movie but she was still scared for me. I turned the baby monitor on and slid under the covers.

"I'm worried about Carlie," I told Edward after I had turned the light off and gotten comfortable under the covers.

He lightly caressed my cheek as he scooted closer to me, "I know…me too. Has she ever reacted like that about anything?" he asked.

I shook my head, "No…never."

He sighed as he dropped his hand, "I got a call from the police department today. They want me to go in tomorrow for something."

"About what?" I asked.

"I don't know but they said it was important," he replied back with a small yawn.

"Are you in trouble?" I asked.

He shook his head, "No I think they need my help for something."

I bit my lip lightly before I cuddled up to him, "What time to you have to go in?" I asked.

"Whenever I want as long as I go tomorrow," he said in a sleepy voice.

I closed my eyes after that and drifted off into the land of sleep. And not a very comforting sleep. "Mommy?" a voice echoed through the air.

"Carlie?" I called out as I looked around the black void that surrounded me.

"Mommy!" she was scared. What if someone was hurting her?

"Carlie! Sweetie where are you?!" I yelled out desperately.

Her small scream filled the air making me jolt upright in bed. I quickly looked over at the baby monitor to see the lights colored up from the sounds coming on the other end. I quickly threw the covers off of me and ran across the hall.

No one was in the room though. I ran over to her bed. "Mommy! Don't go! Mommy!!"

"Carlie!" I shook her shoulder but she didn't wake up, "Carlie wake up!" I yelled at her.

Her eyes snapped open and she looked up at me in fear, "Mommy," she cried.

I quickly lifted her up and hugged her to my chest, "Its okay baby. It was just a bad dream."

She clung onto me with dear life, "Can I sleep with you mommy?" she asked with a small hiccup.

"Is she okay?" I turned my torso around to find Edward looking at us in worry.

"She just had a bad dream," I told him as I stood up, "Is it okay if she sleeps with us tonight?" I asked him.

"Of course," he said before he lightly touched her head, "Are you okay princess?" he asked her softly.

She sniffled and looked up at him, "Daddy…I'm scared," she whimpered out.

He gently kissed her temple, "I won't let anyone hurt you."

She shook her head against my shoulder lightly, "I'm not scared for me," she told him.

"Then why are you scared?" he asked in a soft voice.

"The bad man wants to hurt mommy," she whispered in a watery voice.

**A/N: So tell me what you think!! I love reviews just as much as I love Edward!!! Lol **


	23. Surprise Attack

**Chapter 23**

"_The bad man wants to hurt mommy," she whispered in a watery voice._

I tucked Carlie in as I watched her slowly drift back to sleep. It didn't take her long to fall back to sleep once we got her in my room. "Are you asleep?" Edward whispered to me from the other side of the bed.

"No," I whispered back.

"What do you think she was talking about?" he asked in a whisper.

I looked at her face and stared at her as I thought about the question, "I don't know," I finally concluded.

"She seemed really scared," he murmured back.

"She was…I've never seen her that scared before," I told him.

"Never?" he asked.

"Nope…she's never been worried about things that serious before. And she shouldn't have to. She's only two," I told him.

"I know…maybe Bambi wasn't such a good idea," he concluded.

"Ya think?" I asked.

He was suddenly in my view. He propped his elbow up and had his head resting in his palm, "You're scared."

"What?" how does he know these things?

"You're scared," he repeated.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"I've known you for ten years Bella. I know these things," he replied back with kind eyes.

I stayed quiet and just looked back into his eyes, "I am."

"Why?" he asked.

"I…I just have this bad feeling," I told him.

"About what?" he asked.

"About what she dreamt about," I said as I looked over at her again.

"I know you're worried but there's no reason to be scared," he replied back as he lightly reached across and placed his hand on top of mine.

"You of all people should know why something like this scares me," I told him.

He looked at me confused, "Well I don't."

"Do you _not_ remember all the stuff we went through before Carlie was even conceived?" I asked perplexed.

"Yes...but I don't get how a dream has to do with any of it," he replied back confusion etched all over his face.

"I'm about to try and solve my fathers murder…remind you of anything?" I asked.

He sighed, "You don't even know if you'll find the guy."

"That doesn't matter…this is serious and it's completely dangerous," I told him as I looked away from him.

"I promised I wouldn't let anything bad happen to you Bella."

I slowly looked back over to him, "I'm not worried about myself."

"Of course your not," he said with a shake to his head.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I whispered back.

"You never worry about yourself until it's too late. Until you end up getting shot or kidnapped," he retorted.

"I have other things to worry about than _me_ dying," I told him.

"What can be more important? Do you not remember how our daughter reacted when she thought you might die one day?" he seemed a bit mad but then so was I at the moment.

I just stayed quiet as I looked up at the ceiling. "All you think about is the safety of others but you never think about how that person would feel or end up if you left…forever," he choked the last word out.

He was right. I never thought about how Carlie would do if she found out she would never see me again. I sighed deeply and looked back at him as I propped myself up on my elbows. "I'm sorry," I whispered.

His expression softened before he leaned over Carlie and cupped my face in his hands, "Don't be sorry love. Just remember that there are people here that would go crazy without you. People that love you too much that they can't even manage to _think_ about losing you."

I pursed my lips and nodded in his hands before I reached up and lightly touched my lips with his, "I love you."

He smiled and reached up and kissed my forehead, "I love you. Now get some sleep. You need it," he told me as he pulled away.

"What are you trying to say?" I asked jokingly.

He chuckled lightly, "Go to sleep."

I lay back down and looked up at the ceiling, "Night."

"Good night love," he replied back as he turned his body towards Carlie and me and wrapped an arm lightly around her. I smiled at that but didn't move. I couldn't seem to fall asleep. Minutes passed and everything was quiet.

"Mmm daddy," Carlie mumbled in her sleep. She was just like me. She talked in her sleep _and_ she was dreaming about Edward. I smiled lightly and turned my head to look at her.

"Bella?" Edward whispered.

"Hmm?" I hummed back.

"Carlie talks in her sleep?" he asked.

I smiled wider, "Yeah."

"I guess we can tell which parent she's more like," he mumbled to himself.

I turned my body towards Carlie and sighed lightly. "Eww," Carlie giggled out. I smiled and chuckled lightly. I finally managed to fall asleep and with a big smile on my face this time. I don't know what I was dreaming about but when I woke up I found myself giggling.

"That better be me you're dreaming about," I opened my eyes to find Edward sitting on the floor by my side of the bed looking at me with a smile.

I smiled back with a slight confused expression, "I don't know…I don't even remember what I was dreaming about."

He reached over and lightly kissed my lips. He pulled away with a smile, "Did I say good morning yet?" he asked as he slightly pulled away.

"No," I told him with a smile.

"Good morning," he said as he leaned in and kissed my lips again.

"Good morning," I murmured back once he pulled away.

"Carlie is downstairs watching her other new movie," he told me.

I grinned, "Hmm…so that means we have the bed all to ourselves."

He chuckled lightly as I moved to make room for him. I pulled the covers back and he got under them. I snuggled up to his chest and shivered from how cold his skin was, "Gosh you're cold," I told him.

"Thanks," he said sarcastically.

I smiled, "Don't worry I can warm you up."

He chuckled as he wrapped his cold arm around me. I rested my head on his chest and sighed, "Did I talk a lot last night?" I asked.

"Yeah…you and Carlie just kept blabbing and blabbing," he said in a joking matter.

I chuckled lightly, "Whatever."

"You guys were definitely dreaming about me though," he said happily.

"Oh yeah?" I asked.

"You wouldn't stop saying my name and sometimes the way you said drove me a little mad and she wouldn't stop saying daddy," he said as if he was proud of himself.

"How would I say your name?" I asked confused.

"A little too intimate," he explained.

"Oh," I could feel my cheeks start burning up just imagining it. I was just starting to get comfortable in Edwards arms when the doorbell rang I remembered what was supposed to happen today. I quickly jumped out of bed with a smile on my face, "I'll get it!!" I yelled out to Edward and Carlie.

I ran down the flight of stairs and right up to the door and opened it wide. A guy with spiky blonde and I'll have to admit cute features, was on the other side. He grinned at me once he looked me over. That killed it. I tried to be polite anyways, "Hey," he said in a deep seductive voice.

I gave him the best 'okay' expression I could manage, "Hi," I looked behind him to see the big rolling gift wrapped up, "Are you going to bring that in by yourself?" I asked confused.

He leaned against the door with a grin on his face, "Yeah I am actually."

I crossed my arms over my chest, "Look buddy either you bring it in or I will," I told him.

He moved his eyebrows up and down, "Frisky."

"Asshole," I told him as I opened both doors so he could roll it in.

"And she's got a mouth," he said in amusement but I realized he wasn't talking to me.

I looked back to find that another guy was with him except this guy was bigger and a bit creepy. I quickly walked into the living room and took Carlie's hand, "Sweetie go to your room and play with your toys. I'll call when you can come back down."

She nodded and ran upstairs quickly. I went back to the door to make sure these idiots didn't break or steal anything. I told them where to put it and took the clipboard from them so I could sign it.

I was signing the clipboard with a guy in front of me when I suddenly felt someone tap my bottom. I jumped up and turned around, "Hey what the–?" I was suddenly grabbed from behind.

**A/N: So what do you think is going happen to Bella? Please review!!**


	24. Bad Luck

**Chapter 24**

_I jumped up and turned around, "Hey what the–?" I was suddenly grabbed from behind. _

Things like this bring back bad memories. One guy grabbed me around my arms as the other grabbed my legs, "Let go of me! What are you doing?!" I yelled in a freaked out voice. My heart was pounding painfully in my chest as I was reminded of the horrible flashbacks.

I was already shivering in fear and I tried kicking as much as I could but I could already see where they were taking me. They were moving me to the couch. No not the couch please! "Edward!!!! Edw–!" my mouth was covered instantly and I was getting moved to the couch.

I could already feel the tears running down my face as I struggled against them. One of the guys was already on top of me as the other one covered my mouth. I struggled underneath him as I yelled under the guy's hand, "No!!!"

The guy's hand was suddenly off of my mouth and I was free to breath through my mouth, "Get! Off! Of! Me!" I screamed as I thrashed underneath him.

One minute the guy was on top of me and the next thing I knew I was by myself on the couch. I stopped thrashing and tried to catch my breath on the couch. My whole body was shaking from the adrenaline rush my fear had acted up. I could hear grunting and bashing from behind the couch but I didn't have the strength yet to stop shaking let alone sit up.

I still had tears rolling down my eyes as I tried to stop shaking and wrap my brain around what just happened. I almost got raped for the third time in my life. How did I end up with so much bad luck?

"Bella?" I didn't even realize that someone was standing next to me. I couldn't manage to move my head so I just looked over at them through the corner of my eyes. Their image was blurry because of the tears in my eyes. Blurry image or not I could tell it was Edward. He got down on his knees next to me and looked me over with sad worried eyes.

"Did they hurt you?" he asked as he lightly touched my cheek.

I thought it over. I tried to pay more attention to my body as I tried to feel if he got to do anything. I shook my head in response to his question.

He looked me over again before he reached for the blanket on the couch and covered me with it. He looked back at my face and my heart broke at the image. He had tears in his eyes as he leaned over my face to look at me, "I'm so sorry," he whispered to me in a watery voice.

I couldn't get any words out of my mouth. I didn't know if I was traumatized by the incident, shocked, or if I didn't want my voice to break and hurt him more. I managed to make myself stop shaking. My breathing was back in order but I couldn't stop the tears from coming. "I should have gotten down here sooner," he continued on in his tearful voice.

It took me a while but I managed to lift my hand up and gently brush his tears away. He took my hand in his and gently kissed it, "Are you sure you're okay? You haven't talked in a while," he told me in concern.

I swallowed down the lump in my throat, "I've been better," my voice barely came out above a whisper.

He clenched his jaw and looked away from me as a couple more tears brimmed over. He suddenly looked away from the floor and looked up towards the entrance alert. "What happened here?" I heard a voice ask from behind the couch.

Edward stood up and let go of my hand, "These two men attacked my wife," Edward explained.

"Violently or sexually?" he asked.

"Sexually," he replied back in a monotone.

"Is she okay?" he asked.

"I think she's in a state of shock but she'll get better," he told him.

"What exactly happened?" he asked.

"I don't know. I barely got down here in time to stop them," Edward informed him.

"You think she's okay to talk?" he asked.

"I don't know…umm I'm curious…how did you know we needed help?" Edward asked.

"A little girl called saying that her mommy was yelling for help downstairs. We could hear the screams in the background," he informed him, "Do you have a daughter?" he asked.

I instantly sat up and looked towards them, "Carlie," I told Edward.

He came to the back of the couch, "I'll go get her…you stay here," he told me.

I nodded slowly before he started going upstairs, "Can you tell me what happened ma'am?" the cop asked.

I sighed, "I had just let them come in to put the present for my husband in the conservatory. I was signing the papers when one of them touched me and the other one attacked me from behind and before I knew it I was being carried to the couch," my voice came out numb and distant.

"Okay well we'll make sure to press charges and book them," he told me.

I nodded as he started walking out, "Hope you can have a better day ma'am," he said on his way out.

I wrapped the blanket around me and curled up in a ball on the couch, "Me too," I whispered back. I just stared at the floor absentmindedly.

"How are you feeling?" Edward asked suddenly right next to me.

I looked over at him, "Better," I told him.

"Why were they here?" he asked.

"They were the delivery guys," I said distractedly as I looked towards the conservatory, "They were dropping off the gift I got for you."

"You got me a gift?" he asked as he lightly placed a hand on my knee.

"Yeah," I said thoughtfully, "Edward?" I asked.

"Yes love?" he asked softly.

"Can you…can you hold me?" I asked him hesitantly.

I looked over at him as my mind started to whirl as the events started running through my head again. His eyes filled with sadness and sympathy before he scooted closer to me and wrapped his arms around me. I pressed my face up against his chest and breathed his scent in.

He gently lifted me up and placed me on his lap. I curled up against his chest. His arms tightened around me making a small sob escape my chest. He rested his chin on top of my head as I started crying into his chest. I didn't want to do this to him. I didn't want him to think that because of what happened I wouldn't want him to touch me or kiss me anymore.

But I couldn't stop the tears from coming. I almost experienced my third rape and what's worse is that Edward almost witnessed it and our daughter almost heard everything. I curled my fingers around a fistful of his shirt and clung onto him.

There was just something about Edward that always made me feel safe in his arms. I don't even _think_ I would have cared if Edward touched me if I had _actually_ been raped this time. He was like my protector. My angel sent from heaven to make me feel safe and loved.

I slowly started to uncurl my sore fingers after a couple of minutes and relax against him as my tears subsided. "I'm sorry," Edward whispered to me again.

"There's nothing to be sorry for Edward," I replied back but didn't move.

"I should have been down here faster," he told me.

I pulled my head back to look at him. His eyes were still serious and sad. I gently took his face into my hands and looked him straight in the eyes, "You got here in time that's all that matters."

He looked at me a bit puzzled, "Why are you comforting me?" he asked. "I should be comforting _you_," he said with a small shake to his head.

I slid my hands down and rested them on the sides of his neck, "I feel better Edward. I don't need comforting. And I don't want you blaming yourself. You know I hate it when you do that."

He dropped his head in defeat and looked down, "I know."

"Edward," he looked back up at me, "I'm fine really."

"You didn't see how you looked," he told me seriously.

"I didn't need to see I felt how I looked," I told him back.

"How do I _not_ apologize for something like that? You're my wife, the mother of my child and you almost got raped because I was stupid enough to stay upstairs," he was mad at himself.

I didn't know what to say. I was getting mad myself because he was mad. So with my anger taking over me completely I did the only thing I thought would reassure him. I crashed my lips on his and kissed him with anger. It made the kiss animalistic.

He lightly pushed me away, "What are you doing?" he asked in anger.

"I'm showing you that I'm fine. That I'm _not_ a fragile piece of glass. And that I don't need you treating me like a traumatized little girl," I told him truthfully with a hint of anger.

His eyes softened before his face did, "I didn't mean to treat you that way. I love you…and that love comes with other emotions. I can't help but feel protective of you and to want to make sure that nothing bad ever happens to you. I don't want you to suffer. I don't want you to hurt. I just want you to be happy. And I want you to be safe," his words moved me. I knew how he felt but I never knew the extent of it.

"I always feel safe with you," I whispered back to him.

"I don't want you to _feel_ safe," he whispered back to me, "I want you to _be_ safe."

"As long as I'm with you I'll always be safe," and I knew that the words were true. He wouldn't let anyone hurt me.

He looked into my eyes for a moment, "You _are_ my fragile piece of glass Bella; a piece of glass that I've broken and repaired too many times, a piece of glass that I should have _never_ even broken in the first place because I didn't want that at all."

"I'm not a fragile piece of glass Edward," I told him.

"You're more fragile than you think Bella," he said as he lightly rested his hand behind my neck. I just stayed quiet. Something inside of me just told me to shut up because deep down I knew he was right. "Just think about all the horrible things that you…we've been through. After everything…how can you _not_ be fragile?"

**A/N: so tell me what you guys thought about this chapter! Review please!**


	25. The Present

**Chapter 25**

"_Just think about all the horrible things that you…we've been through. After everything…how can you not be fragile?"_

"So you think I'm weak," I stated in a low voice.

"You're strong when you have to be. When it's needed. But you're not weak…your just delicate," he responded back.

I glared at him lightly, "Delicate and fragile are just nicer ways of saying weak," I informed him.

"Well than I'm obviously trying to be nice aren't I?" he said to me with a small smile.

I smiled at him before I leaned in and rested my forehead against his. I looked into his eyes before I lightly pressed my top lip on his. He lightly placed his arms around my waist and kissed me back gently. I pulled away from the kiss slightly and kissed the edge of his mouth. I opened my eyes to watch him carefully. He had his eyes closed in content making me close mine.

I rested my hands on his shoulders before I moved my lips down and kissed the edge of his jaw. "I love you Bella. You don't know how much I do," he whispered to me as I moved my lips back to the corner of his mouth.

I pulled away and leaned my forehead against his again. "I know you do. I love you too and it's hard to believe that every day I love you even more."

He chuckled very lightly, "I know…its weird how I feel even more love for you when you're bickering at me."

"Hey I don't bicker!" I said I as pulled away.

He smiled at me widely, "Yes you do and oddly enough I love you for it."

I gave him a puzzled look, "How is that possible? If I'm bickering at you then that means I'm mad at you," I told him confused.

"You're cute when you're mad. You should see the stubborn look you get," he said as he brushed my hair back with his hand.

"You _are_ weird," I told him straight out.

He chuckled lightly, "Doesn't matter…either way you still love me."

I sighed, "True," I paused before I looked back at him, "Thank you."

He looked at me confused, "For what?"

"For taking my mind off of what happened earlier," I told as I pecked his lips lightly.

"Anytime," he told me with a small smile.

I bit the corner of my lip and slowly released it revealing a smile on my face, "You want to open your present?" I asked.

He smiled at me, "Sure."

I jumped off his lap I fixed my pajamas before I tucked my hair behind my ears and turned to look at him. "I'm going to go get Carlie," I told him.

He nodded as I started walking towards the staircase, "Don't peek at it!" I told him.

He chuckled lightly, "I won't"

I ran upstairs and went straight to Carlie's room. As soon as I stepped in she ran over to me and wrapped her arms around my leg, "Are you okay mommy?"

I touched her head making her let go so I could bend down in front of her, "I'm fine sweetie. Thanks for calling the police. That was very brave of you," I told her before I gave her a kiss on the cheek.

She smiled lightly, "Can I go downstairs now?" she asked.

"I actually came down here to get you. Daddy's going to open up the gift I bought," I told her as I lifted her up in my arms.

She wrapped her arms around my neck as I started walking out of the room, "Mommy?"

"Yes sweetie?" I asked her.

"Does daddy like me?" she asked as she rested her head on my shoulder.

"No sweetie he doesn't like you," she brought her head up and looked at me alarmed, "he loves you."

She smiled at me, "He does?" she asked happily.

"Of course he does," I told her with a smile.

"Why?" she asked.

"You're his little girl sweetie. You may not understand now but when you get older you will," I told her before I kissed her cheek. We were headed toward the conservatory by then.

I set her on her feet once we entered and she ran over to Edward, "Open the present daddy!" she told him happily.

"It's huge," Edward commented as he turned to look at it.

I smiled, "Just open it I know you'll love it."

He smiled my favorite crooked smile at me, "You want to help me open it?" he asked Carlie.

She clapped her hands, "Yes please," she told him politely. They walked around it and started to unwrap it. I just stood where I was watching them with my heart beating in excitement as they unraveled the present. Once they had the whole thing unwrapped Edward looked over at me in shock. I smiled at him before I slowly made my way towards the grand piano.

Carlie clapped her hands, "Yay! Now me and daddy can play together!"

I smiled down at her before I looked back up at him. He still had no expression on his face. I was starting to get worried that he didn't like it, "Do you like it?" I asked him as I made my way over to the other side of the piano.

I stopped right next to him and looked at the piano before I looked back up at him. He placed his hands on my hips and turned my body towards him. I smiled at him as I closed the space between us and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I love it," he told me as he rested his forehead against mine.

I smiled widely at him, "I knew you would," I slowly reached up and kissed his bottom lip. He tightened his arms around my waist and deepened the kiss. I pulled away with a smile once I heard a familiar lullaby playing. We both looked over at the piano to see Carlie running her fingers fast across the keys.

The notes filled the air in a soft caress as she played the lullaby she had made up all by herself. Edward let go of my waist and slowly made his way towards her. He bent down beside her and she stopped playing the piano, "Sorry daddy…I should have asked first."

He placed his hands on her little hips and smiled at her, "Where'd you hear that from?" he asked.

She rested her hands on his arms and looked at him, "I heard it in my dream," she told him.

I grabbed the seat from on top of the piano and placed it on the floor behind them. "What else have you dreamt about?" Edward asked her as he scooted the seat more closely and lifted her up on his lap once he sat down.

I leaned against the piano with a smile, "Why don't you play the first song you made?" I asked her.

She looked over at me with a small smile, "You mean this one?" she ran her fingers across the keys again and the music filled the room. This was my favorite one. I didn't know why but it just made my heart jump in my chest from joy.

Edward looked down at her in disbelief the whole time. I almost started laughing but his expression was starting to concern me, "D–did you hear that one in a dream too?" he asked.

She turned her head around slightly to look at him and nodded, "This song was playing in the background when I was dreaming about all of us together again."

"She first made that song when she was one and a half," I told him.

"One and a half?" he asked in disbelief.

"Imagine how shocked I was? I was surprised she knew how to talk already let alone play the piano with no lessons," I told him.

He looked at the piano then at Carlie then at me, "Bella…that song," he said thoughtfully.

"What about it?" I asked confused.

"I made that song for you years ago when I was in college. I never got to show you it because we never got a piano," he told me.

My eyebrows creased in confusion, "Then…how did she know it?" I asked.

He looked back down at her as he thought it over, "How far along were you when you found out you were pregnant?" he asked.

I looked at him confused, "Around two and a half months…why?" I asked confused.

**A/N: So what do you think? Review please! If you want to make it long make it long because I love to read your opinions! **


	26. Mr Right

**Chapter 26**

_I looked at him confused, "Around two and a half months…why?" I asked confused._

He smiled lightly as I watched realization sparkle in his eyes, "I used to hum it to you when you were sleeping."

"You did?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah…if I couldn't sleep and you were asleep I'd hum it to you," he told me before he kissed the top of Carlie's head.

I was truly amazed by this man. He would hum to me when I was sleeping. I don't think I've ever heard of a man doing that before. But then most men aren't like Edward. I understood now why all the girls were crazy over him. I always thought it was because of his looks but it definitely went beyond that.

Edward Cullen was exactly what ever girl wanted. He was a perfect Mr. Right. This may sound selfish but…I understood why they chose him for me now. After everything bad I've been through…I've deserved to have something good and pure in my life. That was Edward. He was the first one good thing I had in my life.

I had Carlie now but true love wise he made my life worth living for. He made all the bad stuff seem small when I thought about how this perfect man loved me. After all these years of being with me, it finally made sense why he was given to someone with so much bad luck.

It's weird how I had this epiphany now after so many years. The one mystery I couldn't figure out was why he loved me. There wasn't anything very special about me. Other than the fact that I can see ghosts nothing about me is quite interesting. Why would someone so perfect love me?

Can love really be explained though? If someone asked me why I loved Edward would I really be able to find the words to why I love him? Would I be able to explain what it was that drew me to him? Nothing came to mind. I mean I fell in love with him when I was little and didn't even know what it meant. Was it just destiny?

Are we all destined to find that one person and spend the rest of our lives with them? Is that why I knew, deep down inside, that I would end up with Edward when I was younger?

"Penny for your thoughts?" Edward asked breaking me out of my epiphany.

"Huh?" I asked.

He smiled at me lightly, "What are you thinking so much about?" he asked.

I sighed and rested my chin on my folded hands on the piano, "Lots of things."

"Like?"

"You," I responded back automatically. Carlie was still playing a melody on the piano.

"What about me?" he asked.

"Just," I shook my head a bit, "I don't get it."

He looked at me confused, "Don't get what?"

"Why…?" I got too caught up in my thoughts to finish the sentence.

"Why what?" he asked getting more confused by the second.

"Why do you love me?" I finally let out.

He stayed quiet as he looked me straight in the eyes, "Where is this coming from?" he asked. He seemed upset for some reason.

I lifted my head and leaned against the piano a bit confused by his tone, "I don't know…I was just wondering," I replied back in a small voice as I looked down. "I'm sorry it was a stupid question," I said as I looked back up at him.

"It was stupid Bella. Why would you ask something like that?" he asked in a kind voice.

His mood swings were going haywire. He went from curious to upset to kind in less than two minutes. I shrugged and looked back down at my hands on the piano, "I don't see why you do that's all."

"It's kind of hard to explain but it's like my heart just calls out to you," he responded back in thought.

"Calls out to me," I repeated a bit confused.

"It's like it's telling me that only _you_ are meant for me and that _you_ are the only one that can make my heart whole. Make me whole," how did I get this wonderful man?!

I leaned away from the piano and walked over to the seat. I sat down next to him and smiled before I rested the side of my head on his shoulder. "You guys are _so_ cute together!!"

Completely surprised by the voice I jumped up in fright and ended up falling back off the piano seat. I heard the loud thud as my head hit the floor. My ears rung and there was a painful throbbing coming from the back of my head.

"Mommy!" I could hear Carlie's voice echo in my ears.

I tightened my already closed eyes as the throbbing increased. I could feel someone moving my body around the piano seat, "Bella? Bella can you hear me?" Edward's voice echoed from my left.

I could feel someone touching my face, "Mommy, please open your eyes," I could hear the fear shaking in her voice.

I moved my hand up unsteady to touch my head before I slowly opened my eyes to meet a pair of brown ones. Everything was moving and my vision was blurry. I blinked rapidly as I touched my head, "Ouch."

I watched as Carlie turned around to look at someone before she moved aside, "Bella?" Edward was suddenly in my blurry line of vision. "How many fingers am I holding up?" he asked. I took my eyes off his face and found his fingers right above me. I blinked faster and tried to squint to see but everything was moving in my eyes.

"Four?" I asked.

"No its two," he said in concern. He lightly tucked one hand under my head and another one under my back. He slowly lifted me and rested the top half of my body against him. "You hit your head hard."

"Nah you think," I mumbled out sarcastically.

"What happened?" he asked.

I tried to think through the fuzz that was clouding my head as I tried to remember why I had fallen in the first place.

"Sorry…I didn't know you could see me again," I looked up to find an all too familiar face that I hadn't seen in two years.

"Melissa?" I asked as I squinted up at her.

"Yeah it's me! Oh my gawd! I've missed you _so_ much!!" she exclaimed as she bounced a bit.

"Next time you decide to pop in give a heads up before my head hits the floor will ya?" I asked as I rubbed my forehead.

"Hi Melissa," my hand froze in place. Please tell me I did not just hear what I think I heard. I slowly brought my hand down and looked over at Carlie.

"Can you see Melissa princess?" Edward asked her in a bit of panic.

"Of course she can see me. She's been able to see me since she was smaller," she told us.

I looked over at Carlie and waited for an answer, "Melissa's my friend," she told us.

Oh great! My daughter has to carry on this stupid burden I have. "Oh no," I moaned out.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked rapidly, "Does something hurt?" he asked.

What kind of stupid question is that? "No…well yeah but that's not why I was complaining," I replied back as I rubbed the back of my head.

"Then why?" he asked.

"I'll tell you later. Carlie can you go get mommy the Advil bottle?" she knew what I was talking about.

"Okay," she said with a small smile before she got up and ran to the kitchen.

"Now are you going to tell me?" he asked.

"Carlie can see ghosts," I said with a sigh.

"And?" he asked confused.

"_And?_ Hello! Do you think I want her to see _this_?" I motioned my hand toward Melissa although he couldn't see it.

"Hey!" she whined.

"You know what I mean Mel," I told her softly as I tried to sit up.

"No I don't know what you mean," she said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"She's _a little girl_. You think I want her to see things like this?" I asked her as Edward pulled me back against him.

She sighed and dropped her arms, "I know. But there's nothing you can do about it though. She was born like that."

I sighed as I closed my eyes and moved my head to the side that way my face was nuzzled into Edward's neck, "Great I ruined her life already."

"You haven't ruined her life Bella. Maybe it'll go away when she gets older," he said as he wrapped his arms around me.

"And what if it doesn't?" I asked as I peered up at him from under my lashes.

**A/N: Please Review!! **


	27. This Isn't Like You

**Chapter 27**

"_And what if it doesn't?" I asked as I peered up at him from under my lashes._

"Then she'll adjust," he replied back instantly. I stayed quiet as I let it all sink in.

Carlie came walking in the room just then, "I brought you a glass of water too mommy," she said as she held the glass up.

I reached up for the glass but ended up missing it. Was my vision _that_ bad? Edward took the glass and I could feel the concern through his body. He also took the bottle and took out two pills, "Open your mouth."

"What? Why?" I asked confused.

"You can't even get the glass I doubt you can put pills in your mouth," he retorted.

I glared lightly and reached for the pills in his hand that was outstretched in front of me but ended up touching his knee. I sighed, "Fine."

I opened my mouth and he popped them in my mouth before he placed the glass to my lips and tilted it back a bit so I could drink them down. He placed the glass on the floor and lightly took me off of him. I looked up at him once he stood up and took my upper arms.

I must have really bumped my head because I could see two of him. I smiled up at him, "Why didn't you tell me you had such a gorgeous twin?" I think the pills were acting up. Or maybe the bump on my head knocked some of my maturity out.

They smiled down at me but I could see the worry in their eyes, "I don't care what you say," he said as he lifted me up in his arms, "I am calling my father to come take a look at you," he finished as he lightly placed me on the couch.

"Can I help daddy?" Carlie asked as she took my hand in hers.

He bent down to her level as he pressed the phone to his ear, "Of course princess, just make sure mommy doesn't fall asleep."

"How?" she asked as she looked from him to me.

"Hit her if you have to just make sure she doesn't fall asleep," he told her before he stood up and started talking on the other line.

I was starting to feel drowsy now that he mentioned it. "No mommy, stay awake!" she said as she tugged on my arm.

I opened my eyes wider and looked over at her, "Okay," I whispered back.

"Mommy…please don't die," she begged.

I brought my hand up to touch her hair but it ended up hitting the air, "I'm not going to die sweetie I just hit my head."

My eyes were starting to close again, "Daddy!" Carlie suddenly yelled.

I snapped my eyes open and looked at her, "I'm awake I'm…" gosh I want to just knock out. Exhaustion just wanted to completely take over me and I was willing.

I felt a shove on my shoulder making me pry and eye open, "_Don't_ fall asleep," Edward said. He still had the phone to his ear.

"But I'm sleepy," I complained in a low mumble.

"You want me to do _what_?" he asked from the other line. He had a bewildered expression on his face, "Are you sure it'll work?" he asked. He waited for a response before he sighed.

He turned towards the table to get something and before I knew what was happening I felt cold water hit my face. I quickly sat up and gasped from the cold water that was running down my hair and neck, "What did you do that for?!" I asked in a shrill voice.

"You _need_ to stay awake," he told me sternly, "And my dad told me to," he said in guilt with an apologetic expression.

I wiped the water off of my face and was supposed to look at him in a glare but the expression on his face just hit a soft spot in me. He _is_ after all just looking out for me. I reached up to kiss his lips but ended up kissing his cheek. Maybe I _should_ get checked over.

He had already hung up the phone by then. He looked into my eyes in worry as if he knew I was aiming for his lips and closed his eyes before he leaned his forehead against my temple. "You're worrying me Bella," he whispered to me.

"I'm fine Edward," I whispered back to him.

He pulled away to look at me, "You are _not_ fine Bella. You can't even see straight."

Now that he mentioned it I had been ignoring the fact that there was two of him although they were fading into each other more than before. "Well it's not _all_ bad. I mean I get to see two of you," I said with a grin.

He frowned at me, "This isn't like you."

I frowned before tried to rest my head on his shoulder. Of course I failed at that too. Edward had to catch me by the shoulders before I fell head first on the ground…or into the table. He lifted the top half of me up and rested me against him. I rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes.

"Don't fall asleep," Edward told me.

"I won't," I whispered so low it was barely audible. I was starting to get scared now. What if I like had internal bleeding in my head or something?

"You think you can go play upstairs in your room princess?" Edward asked Carlie from behind me.

"Is mommy going to be okay?" she asked in a tiny voice.

"She'll be fine as soon as grandpa looks her over," he told her.

I could hear her tiny footsteps walking away and up the stairs. I stayed quiet as I tried to clear my mind. Maybe that's all I needed to do. Maybe I just needed to stop and think clearly. My mind seemed foggy but it seemed to be like that because of all the emotion I had been feeling this morning.

So far I hadn't been having a better day like the cop wanted me to have. My mind slowly started to clear up although now I was painfully aware of the throbbing in the back of my head. I slowly leaned away from Edward's shoulder and looked at him.

I couldn't help but smile that I only had one husband again. He seemed confused by the smile. "How do you feel?" he asked as he lightly placed his hand on my cheek.

I placed my hand on top of his, "Better…kind of," I replied back truthfully.

"Well my head hurts but other than that I feel fine," I told him.

He scrutinized my face before he asked, "Is it weird that whenever one bad thing happens to you a lot follow after that that same day?"

I bit my lip lightly before I moved my hand back down to my lap, "Yeah but I have something that makes all of it go away afterwards like it had never happened."

His brows furrowed in confusion, "What?"

I smiled before I leaned in and lightly kissed his bottom lip, "You," I whispered once I pulled away. I watched as his lips slowly curved up into my favorite crooked smile.

He lifted me up and placed me on his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped his arm around my waist securely. He pressed his face into my neck and breathed in deeply, "I love you so much. I don't know what I would do without you."

I smiled as my heart beat accelerated at his words, "You didn't have to wet me you know."

He chuckled lightly against my neck, "It worked didn't it?"

I cocked my head slightly side to side, "I guess."

He pulled away to look at me, "You know it helped."

I sighed in defeat, "Yeah…but you got my hair all wet," I complained before I looked down at my shirt, "And my bra."

He looked down my shirt, "Hey!" I quickly pressed my shirt against my chest with my hand.

He chuckled, "You're acting like I've never seen your breasts before."

I smiled, "I know you have _but_ Carlie is still in the house and your dad is on his way over here."

"Just because I look doesn't mean I'm going to do anything," he reasoned.

I bit the side of my lip with a smile, "Uh huh yeah sure."

"What? You think I can't control myself?" he asked skeptically.

"Sometimes you can't," I told him truthfully.

"Well you can't either," he retorted back lamely.

I chuckled, "I can actually. I went two years without even _thinking_ about that," I smiled, "You'd think you of all people would be able to control yourself since you didn't sleep with me the first six years of this relationship."

"That's because I didn't know what it would be like at that time. Now that I know what I'm missing I just…can't control myself like I used to," he replied back honestly as he looked at my chest.

"My eyes are up here Edward," I told him a bit annoyed.

The bell rang interrupting our weird discussion, "Come in," Edward called out as he set me down on the couch and stood up.

**A/N: No cliffhanger this time! Please review!!**


	28. Double Meaning

**Chapter 28**

_The bell rang interrupting our weird discussion, "Come in," Edward called out as he set me down on the couch and stood up._

"You don't seem to have a concussion but just to be on the safe side you shouldn't go to sleep for the next two hours," Carlisle said as he lightly touched my skull.

"So _everything_ is okay with her?" Edward asked as Carlisle stood up.

We both looked at him a bit confused at his emphasis of the word everything, "What exactly do you mean by everything?" I asked.

He pursed his lips and looked from me to Carlisle. We waited patiently for an answer. I think I was more curious about what he meant and Carlisle was a bit upset at the fact that his son doubted his skills.

He rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably, "I umm nothing."

"I've been doing this since you were born…you think I wouldn't know if something was wrong with her?" Carlisle asked a bit annoyed.

"No of course you would…I just," he looked back over at me, "I just want to make sure she's fine." He was lying. Sure he _did_ want to make sure I was fine but there was a double meaning to his words. The thing is I couldn't figure out what.

Carlisle sighed before he lightly placed his hand on Edward's shoulder, "She'll be fine…she is fine. Stop worrying or you're going to get wrinkles," he told him jokingly before he started packing his stuff to leave.

I stood up and placed my hands in my pockets, "Thanks for coming."

He grabbed his bag and straightened out, "Anytime. Just call me up if you need anything else."

I nodded as I followed him to the door, "Bye Carlisle."

"Bye Bella," he bowed his head a bit and walked out the door. I closed the door behind him and turned around to see Edward with a thoughtful expression.

"So are you going to explain what happened in there?" I asked as I crossed my arms over my chest. I wasn't mad just annoyingly curious.

He blinked and looked up at me, "Huh?"

"_I said_ are you going to explain what happened in there?" I repeated.

"Oh…nothing," he said with a shake to his head and turned around to head back to the living room.

I dropped my hands to my sides and followed him, "Are you sure? Cause if you want to talk about something I'm here," I told him softly.

He grabbed his keys from the table and turned to look at me with a soft expression. He sighed before he walked over to me and placed one hand on my waist, his thumb lightly on the side of my stomach, and the other hand cupped my cheek, "We'll talk about it later. I have to go to the police station to see what they want." He leaned in and lightly kissed my lips, "Make sure you stay awake for two hours," he reminded me.

"I'm going to take Carlie to the park for a bit," I informed him.

"How are you getting there?" he asked.

"Walking…can't drive for another two hours either," I told him.

He moved his hand up and cupped my other cheek, "Be careful," he said with intensity in his eyes.

"I will," I whispered back as I looked back into his eyes. He looked into my eyes for a couple more seconds before he leaned down and delicately kissed my top lip. I slowly brought my arms up and wrapped them around his neck.

He slid his hand down to my waist and pulled my body closer to his. My lips parted giving him access to enter his tongue inside and deepen the kiss. This was definitely not an 'I'll be right back' kiss this was a 'we should take this upstairs' kind of kiss.

I smiled against his lips before I chuckled and pulled away, "You need to go."

He pouted, "But I don't want to go now."

His words sounded all too familiar. I shook my head from the expression on his face and made sure to keep smiling. I reached up and gently kissed his lips with a smile, "Bye."

He frowned before he sighed, "I'll be back soon. Don't stay at the park too late," he said as he headed for the door.

"You sound like my father," I told him with a small chuckle.

He grinned, "Good because someone needs to teach you how to behave."

I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at him lightly, "I _do_ know how to behave until someone around here."

He continued backing up towards the door, "I agree. One of us should really teach Carlie better." I couldn't help but grin at him, "I'll see you later. Love you."

"Love you too," I called to him before he closed the door. I sighed as I started walking upstairs to get changed. I walked over to Carlie's room first, "Get ready we're going to the park," I said as I popped my head in.

She was on the ground playing with her toys, "Okay…is daddy going with us?" she asked.

"No he had to go somewhere but he'll come home later okay?" I asked her with a small smile.

She nodded, "Okay mommy." I closed the door behind me and went to my room to change out of my pajamas. I was changing rather slowly. I had a lot on my mind right now. Mostly about what Edward had said. Does he think I'm still depressed? Maybe he thinks I'll kill myself? That could have been what he meant when he asked if _everything_ was okay with me.

I'm starting to not like that word anymore. It seems to always bring up weird discussions between us. Not an argument per say but a weird conversation. What exactly did he mean this time though? I shook my head to clear my mind and quickly walked over to Carlie's room once I was done getting ready.

"You ready to go?" I asked.

She stood up and wobbled over to me. I lifted her up in my arms and placed her on my hip, "Yup, Yup, Yup!" Apparently she had been watching '_The land before time'_ recently. I smiled at her before I kissed her cheek.

"Should we take the stroller?" I asked her.

"We're not going in the car?" she asked.

"No, mommy can't drive today," I informed her.

"Oh…okay then let's take the stroller because I don't want to walk," she said as she twisted a piece of my hair around her finger.

The walk to the park was quiet and a bit slow. Once we got there I set the stroller next to an empty bench and walked over with Carlie to the swings. "I can do it myself mommy," she told me stubbornly as she walked over and got on a swing.

I smiled at her, "Okay I get it. You're a big girl now. I'm sorry," I apologized.

She smiled as she started swinging and shook her head, "Its okay mommy. You don't need to apologize."

I took a couple steps back so I wouldn't get hit by any of the kids' feet and stopped by the sandbox. I crossed my arms over my chest and watched Carlie swing herself happily. My heart fluttered in my chest at how happy she looked. It made me smile. I had always seen her happy before but now that everything is the way it should be it was like she was really truly happy. And it made me happy.

I was broken out of my thoughts when I felt something bump into the back of my leg and a small "Oomph," come from behind me.

I slowly turned around to find a cute little black haired boy sitting on his bottom looking up at me a bit puzzled and dazed. He had dark brown eyes and his features looked familiar for some strange reason. "Jacob?!" I looked up and found out why his features looked so darn familiar.

"Are you okay sweetie?" she asked as she bent down to his level. He nodded as he stood up.

"Alice?" I asked with a smile on my face.

**A/N: Sorry it's short! Please review! I love reviews! They make me smile! **


	29. Paranoid

**Chapter 29**

"_Alice?" I asked with a smile on my face._

Was today reunion day or something? First Melissa; now Alice? She looked up at me and stared at me for a while. Realization soon spread through her features before the shock did, "Bella?" she asked as she stood up.

I grinned at her before I embraced her in a tight hug, "I missed you so much Alice."

She hugged me back just as tight, "I missed you Bells."

I pulled away to find her with tears in her eyes, "It's been so long. How is everything? What's new?" I asked.

She hooked her arm around mine as we started walking back to a bench, "How about you say hi to Jasper first." I looked over to find the same old Jasper sitting down reading a newspaper. We walked over to him quietly.

"I see you still can't pick up a book," I told him with a smile once we were standing in front of him.

He looked up at me with a confused expression, "Bella?"

I smiled before I bent down and gave him a hug. I pulled away and Alice sat next to him. I sat next to Alice, "So you guys got married ha?" I asked with a grin.

Alice smiled as she wrapped her arm around Jasper's, "Yeah we got married eight years ago."

"Damn!" I couldn't help but be shocked. They looked like a recently married couple not like a couple that's almost been together for almost ten years.

They chuckled at my shocked expression, "Don't be so surprised," Alice told me.

"I know I shouldn't be," I said once I managed to close my mouth, "It's just…you guys look like you got married like last week."

Alice grinned, "I guess that's a compliment. So how are things with you going?" she asked.

"Great…how about you?" things were great now right?

"Same. We have a son now and we're living not too far from here," she informed me.

"Your son is adorable," I told her as I looked over at him.

"Thank you," she replied back with a smile.

"So how's Rosalie?" I asked suddenly remembering the old days.

"She moved from here a long time ago with Emmett. They live in Alaska now," she told me with a sad smile.

"Well that's…good right?" I asked a bit confused by her expression.

"Yeah it is it's just…I had no one to talk to after she left," she said in a sad tone.

"Aww I'm sorry Ali. I wouldn't have left if I knew," I told her honestly. Sort of.

"Enough about me…what have you been up to? Are you still with Edward?" she asked.

I bit my lip and nodded, "I'll have to admit my life hasn't exactly been a smooth ride but everything's better now."

"So _are_ _you_ still with Edward?" she asked.

"Yeah we just got married actually," I told her. She took my hand and examined the ring closely.

"Barely? Haven't you guys been together for like 9 years already?" she asked surprised.

"Yeah but we've had a few bumps and rough turns in our relationship," I replied honestly.

"I'm sorry," she said as she placed her hand on top of mine, "So do you guys plan on having kids anytime soon because you know you guys aren't getting any younger."

I chuckled, "We actually already have a kid."

She grinned at me, "Oh! Really? I guess that's why you're here isn't it?"

I smiled, "Yeah," I looked over to find Carlie playing with Jacob, "She's over there playing with Jacob," I said as I pointed over at them.

"It's a girl!" she said in excitement.

I laughed, "Yeah why are you so surprised?" I asked.

"I don't know I always thought Edward would be having boys not girls," she replied back as she looked over at Carlie. "She's beautiful. How old is she?" she asked.

"She just turned two a couple months ago," I said with a smile.

"What's her name?" she asked. She seemed to be mesmerized by Carlie.

"Carlie," I told her as I bit my lip lightly.

"She looks a lot like both of you," she finally looked away from Carlie and looked at me.

I smiled at her, "Thank you. Jacob looks more like you for some reason," I told her honestly.

She chuckled, "I think so too." We chatted for an hour or so before Carlie came over to me because she was tired.

"Well I better get going Alice. It was nice seeing you again. If you ever need anything you know where to find me," I told her with a smile before I gave her a gentle hug.

"Bye Bella. Be careful," she told me as I strapped Carlie into the stroller.

I smiled. Why is everyone telling me that today? Its like the word 'Danger Magnet' is written all over me or something. "I will. Bye," I said before I started walking home again. Seeing Alice again made me feel happy that I still had a friend. Now that Angie seems to be mad because her husband calls my name in bed I had no friends.

I wonder if Will fixed that little problem of his already. Hopefully because just the thought of him doing that gives me the creeps. I stopped in my steps when I felt a pair of eyes on me. I looked around, a bit paranoid I'll have to admit, but didn't see anyone. But then again there are trees everywhere so who knows if someone if watching me.

I quickly picked up my pace and pushed the stroller faster in front of me. I don't think I'm paranoid anymore I think someone's following me. But then again wouldn't someone paranoid think that. I stopped by the front door closed my eyes and took a deep breath to calm myself.

Edward was here already and I didn't want him to get worried about something that was most likely not there. Once I was feeling better I got inside and took Carlie out of the stroller. I could hear Edward in the living room watching something.

I slowly went upstairs with Carlie resting on my shoulder and tucked her in her bed. I walked back down and put the stroller away before I walked over to the living room. I stopped behind the couch when I saw that Edward was sitting _right_ in front of the TV screen.

"_Bella?" _what the hell is he watching?

"_Somethings…wrong,"_ I heard myself say before I all the commotion started.

"_Turn the camera off! Turn it off!"_ I walked around the couch still confused and sat down beside Edward. He didn't even realize I was sitting next to him. I looked at the screen and realized what he was watching.

"Where did you get this?" I asked him making him turn and look at me with wide eyes.

"When did you get home?" he asked confused as he paused the home movie.

"A couple minutes ago," I told him as I looked at the screen confused, "Where did you get this?" I asked again.

"Your mom dropped by earlier to apologize to us and said she wanted me to see this," he told me as he looked back at the screen and pushed play. I looked at his face intently. I didn't notice before but his eyes seemed a bit red and puffy. I hope it was because he was crying.

I looked back at the screen in thought and a bit heartbroken from his expression. Was he crying because of something he saw? Did I say something in the video that hurt him? Maybe I should ask? I bit my lip lightly and slowly glanced over at him, "Edward?"

He looked over at me and paused the movie, "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I was about to ask you the same question," I told him as I scooted closer to him.

"What do you mean?" he asked confused.

"Were you crying?" I asked as I reached up and lightly traced the circles under his eyes.

He looked away from my eyes and at the ground, "Uh yeah I was," he confessed.

"Why?" I asked curiously.

**A/N: What do you think? Why was he crying? Crying doesn't make a guy a wuss right? Please review!**

**Just so you all know im making a fourth part...this one would have been too long so im splitting it up and the next chapter is the last one for this installment.**


	30. Scared

**Chapter 30**

_"Why?" I asked curiously._

He slowly looked back up into my eyes making my heart flutter in my chest, "I wasn't there."

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"I saw everything you went through," he said slowly, "When you were pregnant…and I wasn't there…for any of it."

I bit my lip to keep myself from shouting at him. How many times did I tell him not to blame himself? How many times did I tell him that everything was fine? How does he _not_ get any of that in his head? I looked back at the screen and stayed quiet as I waited for him to press play.

After a couple more seconds he pushed play and it started up again.

_Carlie's first word:_

_"Hey baby," I said with a smile on my face._ I remembered that day. My mom was the one holding the camera. Carlie was in her crib and I was leaning over her with something in my hands; you couldn't see it but I knew what it was.

_"What are you doing?"_ _my mother asked me._

I looked over at the camera for a second before I looked back at Carlie, _"I just want to try something," I whispered back._ I brought the picture of Edward up and showed it to Carlie. _"Who's this?" I asked her with a smile._

You could hear her sweet baby giggle. My mother moved closer so she could get a look at Carlie's face. She was smiling up at the picture and reaching for it with her small hands. _"Who's this baby?" I asked again._

She reached up and snatched the picture from me. She looked at it more closely and giggled again.

_"What are you–?" I cut my mother off._

_"Shh," I told her. _I already knew what was coming. Her small giggle filled the air again before it died down and with one hand she held the picture and the other one touched it. It was so surreal to watch a baby do something an adult would do.

_"Da-Dee," she sounded out._ I remember I had been teaching her how to say it. I had always wanted her to say daddy first.

_"Oh my gawd! She said her first words!" my mother exclaimed in excitement._ I looked over at Edward to find a smile on his face. He was happy. He just experienced what it felt like to hear your child's first words. And to top it off her first word was referring to him.

He looked over at me with a grin. I wrapped my arms around his midsection and rested my head against his side as we continued watching it. We watched the first time she crawled, walked, said a sentence and etc. I was half asleep when the movie finished.

My eyes snapped open when I felt myself being lifted up from the ground. My arms wrapped around Edward's neck in a death grip before I relaxed and rested my head on his shoulder. "Mmm I bumped into Alice and Jasper today," I mumbled out.

"They still live here?" he asked surprised.

I had my eyes closed so I didn't know where he was taking me. Most likely to our room, "Yeah…they're married," my mind was a bit foggy from sleep so everything I was saying was being mumbled out. I was surprised he understood what I was saying.

"When did they get married?" he asked. His steps were higher than usual so I assumed we were going up the stairs.

I sighed, "Eight years ago."

"Wow," he replied back.

I sighed a small chuckle out although it sounded out of place because I wasn't fully awake to _actually_ chuckle, "They have a kid."

"I kind of figured they would," he replied back.

"It's a boy," I told him as I tried my best to stay awake.

"What's his name?" he asked curiously. Or so I thought it was curiously…I was so half asleep that I couldn't really differentiate his tone.

"Jacob," I sighed out.

"Which one of them does he look like?" he seemed amused to me.

"Alice," I replied back. I realized that he wasn't taking big steps anymore. Right when I realized that I noticed that I wasn't in his arms anymore. I opened my eyes a bit and looked around for him. I looked to my left to find him half lying down, half sitting next to me.

"Bella," my eyes closed again as I waited for him to finish, "I want a baby."

My eyes snapped open and I sat up immediately. Am I having a nightmare? Am I hearing things? I was definitely awake now. I looked over at him pretty sure that horror was written all over my face, "What?"

"I want a baby," he repeated.

"Yeah I heard you the first time," I said in a bit of shock. I stayed quiet as the horror filled me quickly.

"Well?" he asked.

"Well what?" my voice was an octave higher than usual.

"Do you want to have a baby with me?" he asked.

"No," I replied back quickly. I looked over at him to see hurt written all over his face. I sighed as I swung my legs over the side of the bed, "I can't."

"What do you mean you can't?" he was angry now.

I stood up and turned around to look at him, "I can't do that to her!"

"To who?!" he asked confused as he got off the bed himself.

"To Carlie!" I replied back in frustration.

"This has nothing to do with her," he said in a hard firm voice.

"It has _everything_ to do with her," there goes that word again.

"How?" he asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"You've obviously haven't thought this whole thing through," I replied back as I turned my back to him and sat on the edge of the bed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I stayed quiet, "How does this affect her?" he asked.

I clenched my jaw before I looked down at the ground, "You don't see it do you?" why would he? He hasn't seen a lot of things lately.

"See what?" he asked a bit frustrated.

"If we had another baby…what do you think would happen to Carlie?" I asked softly.

"What do you mean?" his voice was moving towards me.

"You guys barely started bonding. A baby would ruin it," I told him.

He sat down next to me and sighed, "I'd love Carlie just as much as I love the new baby."

I shook my head sadly, "No," I paused and looked up at him, "You wouldn't," I whispered out. He seemed to be trying to read something on my face. "Like you said before…you weren't here."

"I'll be here this time Bella I promise," he said as he took my hands off my lap and into his hands.

I looked down at his hands and shook my head, "That's the problem."

"How is that the problem?" he asked.

"You'll be here for it."

"For what?" he asked.

I was getting frustrated at how clueless he was. I yanked my hands out of his and stood up, "For _everything!_" He was surprised about my outburst and I could see a hint of sadness. "You'll be here for the pregnancy! You'll be here when it's born! Don't you see how that would ruin her?! You'll be attached to the new baby more than you are to her because you would have been there for_ all of it!_"

I took in breath and calmed myself down, "You wouldn't realize it but you'd grow distant. Like she wasn't even there anymore. And you wouldn't _mean_ to do it but that's how it would happen. You'd care and love the new baby more than Carlie. And I don't care how much you want one because I am _not_ _doing that_ _to her,_" my was voice was stronger than how I felt.

I was scared. Scared that my reaction would send him packing away. Scared that somehow I was already pregnant and Carlie didn't have a chance. And most importantly; Scared that I would crumble to the ground for something so small.

Maybe I ruined everything just because of the way I reacted. Maybe I'm too late and I've already lost him.

**A/N: So now you know. I like everything she told him. And you all have to admit that she's right. Please review because I would really like to know what you thought of this chapter. By the way this is the last episode for this installment. The next installment will start right where this one left off and it's called 'Carry Me Through'.**

**Thank you.**


End file.
